


Le dernier mot dans le silence

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Clowns, Disparitions louches, F/F, Genre je vous raconte toute la fic là, Humanstuck, Japonais, Meurtres, Rupture, Secte, Silence, drogue, vengeance, Ça commence à faire beaucoup de tags
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est toujours trop tard quand on s’en rend compte, quand on réalise à quel point on s’était leurré toute notre vie. Mais vous l’avez compris à présent, ces quelques secondes où tout s’est effondré devant vos yeux. Où tout allait bien et d’un seul coup tout bascule. Vous l’avez compris, mais encore une fois c’est trop tard.</p><p>Vous vous appelez Damara Megido, et aujourd’hui vous allez mourir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerayhKateji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerayhKateji/gifts).



> Passez la souris sur le texte de Damara pour avoir la traduction de ses paroles.

 

Votre nom est Damara Megido.

Vous n’aimez pas beaucoup de choses dans la vie. En fait, vous détestez pratiquement tout ce qui vous entoure. Vous n’aimez pas votre famille et attendez impatiemment le jour où vous vivrez seule. Vous ne faites rien cependant pour que la situation change. Vous avez quelques amis, mais vous ne leur accordez pas beaucoup d’importance.  
Vous aimez les _anime_ et la musique japonaise. Vous avez décidé de ne plus parler autrement qu’en japonais. Vous n’êtes pas consciente que votre japonais est assez maladroit et vraiment pas naturel, mais même si vous l’étiez, vous vous en ficheriez. Au contraire, vous seriez même ravie car vous y verriez un moyen d’agacer même les personnes qui pourraient vous comprendre.

Vous avez chez vous toute une collection d’uniformes scolaires japonais et de _cosplays_ en tout genre. Vous avez brûlé vos autres vêtements. Vous avez décoré votre chambre avec de nombreux posters de groupes de musique japonais et figurines de personnages d’ _anime_ – même si vous en avez jeté beaucoup à la poubelle dans un accès de rage dernièrement. Personne à part vous ne peut rentrer dans votre sanctuaire, et vous avez fait installer un verrou à votre porte, même si vous doutez qu’un des membres de votre famille ne veuille s’y aventurer de toute façon.

Vous êtes en classe de Première au lycée. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ; en fait, vous ne voulez rien faire du tout. Vous n’étudiez pas, et vous vous fichez des conséquences. Vous prenez plaisir à vous moquer de vos amis lorsqu’ils se plaignent de leurs devoirs. Ou pour n’importe quelle autre raison. Vous adorez vous moquer des gens.

 

Aujourd’hui comme chaque jour vous vous rendez en cours. Pas que vous ayez un quelconque respect des règles et des obligations d’assiduité, mais vous aimez vous y rendre car vous savez que votre présence dérange votre entourage. Comme à chaque fois, vous vous installez à votre place et écoutez les autres parler dans votre dos, pensant peut-être que vous n’entendez pas, ou bien cherchant volontairement à vous blesser. Dans les deux cas leur tentative est vaine, mais vous procure un bien fou.

Vous passez la matinée à discuter via les réseaux de chat japonais avec votre téléphone portable. À un moment, le professeur interroge chaque élève, rangée par rangée. Arrivé votre tour, il passe à la personne suivante sans vous interroger. Vous ne vous vexez pas. Vos professeurs ont fini par savoir qu’ils n’obtiendraient aucune réponse en vous adressant la parole ; du moins pas dans leur langue. Vous en tirez une satisfaction toute particulière. Vous relevez la tête et adressez un grand sourire à l’enseignant, qui prétend alors ne rien voir. Vous riez intérieurement. Vous vous sentez supérieure, personne ne peut vous atteindre, rien ne peut vous faire flancher.

Durant la pause, vous traînez avec vos amis. Ils ne sont pas vraiment vos amis, mais vous les appelez comme ça car c’est plus simple et moins long ainsi. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement enchantés de votre présence, et c’est réciproque. Vous les tolérez néanmoins puisqu’il n’y a rien de plus intéressant à faire entre les heures de cours. Et aussi parce que vous aimez énerver les gens.

Dans votre lycée, il y a aussi votre ex. Il est un des seuls à comprendre tout ce que vous dites, mais vous ne vous parlez plus très souvent. Vous le détestez plus que les autres. Vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour le faire souffrir, et vous pensez qu’il le mérite.

Vous ne parliez déjà plus votre langue maternelle lorsque vous sortiez avec Rufioh, mais vous n’étiez probablement pas aussi insupportable avant de rompre avec lui. Vous n’avez pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de vous rendre compte qu’il n’était pas aussi parfait que vous l’aviez imaginé. Vous suspectiez qu’il vous trompait, peut-être bien avant qu’il ne le fasse réellement. Vous vous souvenez vaguement l’avoir aimé, puis vous vous êtes mise à le détester. Lui, et tous les autres. Vous détestez le monde entier, et le monde entier devrait vous détester. Ainsi seulement, vous serez satisfaite.

***

— T’en penses quoi, toi, Megido ?

Vous relevez la tête en entendant votre nom. Apparemment, Meenah Peixes était en train de s’adresser à vous, mais vous n’écoutiez pas vraiment.

— 何ですか。私はあなたの話を聞いていません。  
— Oui, j’ai bien vu qu’tu m’écoutais pas. Je disais que cette histoire de secte, c’était genre mais trop abusé mec, j’vous dis qu’ça va mal finir moi !

Vous levez un sourcil. Vous aviez oublié cette histoire, il faut dire que ça ne vous intéresse pas vraiment. Maintenant qu’on vous en parle, vous vous souvenez avoir entendu plusieurs rumeurs sur cette « secte » qui se fait connaître en ce moment. Vous aimez entendre et répandre des rumeurs, mais uniquement le genre qui blesse les gens ; ces histoires de sectes, ça ne vous intéresse pas. Vous retournez donc à votre téléphone, jusqu’à ce qu’Ampora prenne soudain la parole, son accent agaçant et sa manie d’appuyer bizarrement sur le son « v » vous faisant automatiquement grimacer.

— Oh, hé, ça me rappelle… Devwinez qui aurait rejoint cette secte, d’après ce que j’ai entendu.  
— Arrête de tourner ‘tour du pot, Cronus ! rage Peixes. Qui ?  
— Nitram.

À la mention du nom de votre ex, votre curiosité est piquée. Vous ressentez un fort et soudain besoin de vous en mêler. Comme une aiguille dans votre cerveau, qui presserait fort contre la zone dédiée à la haine envers Rufioh Nitram, et qui ne s’apaisera que lorsque vous l’aurez fait souffrir, souffrir, et souffrir encore. Vous n’êtes même plus sûre de savoir s’il le mérite vraiment. Ce n’est plus juste une envie, c’est devenu un besoin. Vous devez le faire souffrir, il n’y a que ça qui puisse réellement vous satisfaire à présent. Du moins c’est ce que vous pensez.

— 誰がその話をあなたに言いましたか。  
— Oh ho ! (Ampora lève un sourcil amusé, et vous vous retenez de planter votre poing dans sa face.) J’étais sûr que ça t’intéresserait. Suffit qu’on prononce son nom pour que tu te réwveilles.  
— 誰が？ Vous répétez, votre ton sec d’impatience.  
— Du calme, du calme. J’wvais te le dire. C’est Latula qui me l’a dit, apparemment elle les aurait entendus se disputer, lui et Zahhak, parce que ce dernier trouvwait ça trop dangereux. D’après elle, ça n’irait plus trop bien entre eux depuis un bout de temps, et ce serait en partie à cause de ça.  
— Ça fait beaucoup de conditionnel, relève Aranea Serket à côté. Tu es sûr de la véracité de cette histoire ?  
— Hé, je wvous répète juste ce qu’elle m’a dit ! Wvous êtes pas obligées de me croire ! En tout cas, pour Horuss, si c’est wvrai, j’wvais peut-être aller tenter ma chance, moi. Style, réparer son cœur brisé, ou une connerie du genre.  
— Sérieusement ? Soupire Peixes. Tu peux pas t’empêcher de sauter sur tout c’qui bouge, mec. Enfin, d’essayer ! Héhéhé !  
— 私は水のビッチと同感だが、今はＲｕｆｉｏｈの話が一番知りたい。その宗派のばかメンバーズはどこにいますか。それより、どんなくそ宗派ですか。ファック、それを忘れて。私は知りたくない。  
— Oh, oulà, ralentis, j’peux pas comprendre si tu parles aussi wvite. Rufioh quoi ? Chier, c’est le seul mot que j’ai compris de ton discours. 

Vous poussez un long soupir, et si vous n’aviez pas besoin d’extirper des informations à cet abruti, Ampora aurait déjà reçu votre pied là où vous pensez. Vous répétez la seule partie de votre phrase réellement importante, crachant vos mots un par un et votre agacement avec. Mais avant que l’imbécile ait pu répondre, Peixes prend un air (faussement) choqué-effrayé.

— Attends, tu vas quand même pas les r’joindre toi aussi, hein ?  
— もちろん、そんなつもりはない。ビッチ。私はあのくそやろうをじゃましたいだけ。  
— Ouais, j’me disais aussi que c’était pas ton genre… Mais sérieux, juste pour le faire chier ? Jusqu’où tu comptes aller pour te venger ? Ça fait genre plusieurs mois qu’vous avez rompus, non ? Y’a de l’eau qu’est passée sous les ponts, là.

Vous répondez par un regard haineux, que vous vous empressez de tourner ensuite vers Cronus pour qu’il vous réponde.

— Hé, j’en sais trop rien… J’pense que Zahhak doit savwoir où les trouwver mais j’imagine que ça te dit rien d’aller lui causer. Donc… Attends, faut que je me rappelle qui d’autre m’en a parlé…

Vous soupirez à nouveau, croisez vos bras l’air impatient. Effectivement, vous n’avez aucune envie d’avoir un quelconque contact avec le petit-ami actuel de votre ex. Sauf bien sûr si ça pouvait énerver Rufioh, mais vous savez que ce n’est pas le cas. Vous savez qu’il ne l’aime pas vraiment, qu’il n’est sorti avec lui que par curiosité, et qu’à présent il aimerait bien se débarrasser de lui. Vous le saviez avant qu’Ampora n’aborde le sujet. Vous savez pratiquement tout de Rufioh, car vous passez votre temps à l’espionner indirectement. Vous êtes même certaine de le connaître mieux qu’il ne se connaît lui-même. Il n’y a que cette histoire de secte que vous ignoriez, mais vous n’allez pas tarder à y remédier.

Cronus finit par reprendre la parole, après un moment d’hésitation un peu trop long à votre goût. Vous ne supportez vraiment pas ce type.

— Il me semble que Captor avwait dit un truc sur eux, comme quoi ils distribuaient un nouvweau type de drogue dans les boites en ce moment. T’as qu’à aller lui demander, il pourra peut-être te renseigner.  
— 面倒くさい。あなたが聞きなさい。  
— Alors là tu peux toujours rêvwer, j’wvais pas causer à ce type. Bien sûr, y’a toujours moyen de s’arranger si t’y tiens wvraiment…

Vous répondez au clin d’œil suggestif d’Ampora par un doigt levé en sa direction, et il a tout juste le temps de hausser les épaules l’air de dire « tu sais pas ce que tu rates » que la sonnerie retentit, marquant le moment de retourner en classe.

***

Vous n’avez rien de particulier contre Mituna Captor. Bien sûr, vous entretenez une certaine rancœur envers à peu près toutes les personnes peuplant cette Terre, mais au-delà de ça, vous trouvez que Captor n’est pas TROP détestable. Peut-être est-ce juste que vous ne le connaissez pas assez pour trouver quoi redire de sa personnalité. Vous savez qu’il aime l’informatique, et qu’il est considéré par beaucoup comme LE meilleur dans son domaine. Vous savez aussi qu’il est assez populaire, le genre de mec qui aurait le mot « cool » écrit sur son front, qui gère au skateboard, ne sort jamais sans son casque audio sur ses épaules, et est invité à toutes les fêtes – absolument toutes. Vous ne tenez pas spécialement à en savoir plus sur lui. Vous avez tendance à vite vous désintéresser des gens, à moins de les détester suffisamment pour vouloir leur nuire ; dans ces cas-là, vous prenez un malin plaisir à tout savoir sur eux, dans l’espoir de trouver des choses pas très jolies à leur ressortir à la tronche plus tard. Mais comme vous l’avez dit, Mituna Captor n’est pas de ces gens-là. Lui, vous l’ignorez juste, et vous ne seriez probablement pas devant la porte de sa maison si les récents évènements ne vous y avaient pas obligée.

Vous attendez bien une bonne vingtaine de secondes après avoir pressé la sonnette à l’entrée avant qu’on vienne finalement vous ouvrir. Ce n’est pas le Captor que vous attendiez qui apparaît devant vous, cependant.

— Oh, hé, f’est la fœur de AA. Qu’est-fe que tu fais là ? Y’a un problème ?  
— Ｓｏｌｌｕｘ。いいえ、問題はありません。あなたのお兄さんはいますか。  
— MT ? Ouais il est là. Deux minutes.

Vous croisez les bras, tapotant nerveusement du pied tandis que le jeune Captor retourne dans l’entrée, criant le nom de son frère depuis le bas de l’escalier. Un silence et un soupir plus tard, Sollux revient vers vous. Vous ne connaissez pas bien le petit frère de Mituna non plus. Vous savez son nom car il sort avec votre sœur, mais rien de plus. Vous ne lui avez jamais vraiment parlé à lui non plus. Il faut dire que son incapacité à prononcer le son « s » vous agace au plus haut point. Vous ignorez comment Aradia peut le supporter au quotidien. Mais en même temps, vous ne vous intéressez pas tellement à la vie de votre petite sœur.

— Fet abruti doit encore avoir fon cafque, il entend que dalle. T’as qu’à entrer, j’vais aller le chercher. Inftalle-toi.

Sollux vous montre le chemin vers le salon, et vous vous installez sur le canapé, croisant vos bras. Vous entendez le garçon grimper l’escalier en grommelant diverses insultes. Quelques instants plus tard, Mituna vient s’asseoir à côté de vous. Vous prenez quelques secondes pour l’observer : vêtements à la mode, t-shirt jaune à manches longues et jean noir, casque audio hors de prix autour de sa nuque sur laquelle tombent les abondantes mèches noires rebelles et très légèrement bouclées de ses cheveux ; mèches qui lui tombent également sur tout le front, cachant presque totalement ses yeux vairons.

— Hey, Megido. Quoi de neuf ?

Vous sentez qu’il est surpris. Pas étonnant. De toute votre vie, vous n’avez pas dû lui parler plus d’une dizaine de fois, grand maximum. C’est également la première fois que vous mettez les pieds chez lui. Sa maison est comme vous l’aviez imaginée : simple, vide, sans aucune décoration pratiquement, mais avec un écran plat démesurément grand dans le salon et tout un tas de consoles de jeux, avec des fils partant dans tous les sens.

Vous expliquez rapidement la raison de votre venue. Vous n’avez pas grand-mal à vous faire comprendre. Vous aviez été surprise la première fois que vous aviez parlé en découvrant que les deux frères saisissaient pratiquement tout ce que vous disiez, mais en y repensant par la suite, vous vous êtes dit que pour deux légendes dans le monde des jeux vidéo comme eux, comprendre le japonais était un minimum. Vous avez d’ailleurs la confirmation à présent que vous voyez leur salon, et la pile de boites de jeux aux titres écrits en caractères asiatiques sur la table basse.  
Ce n’est pas pour autant que vous les apprécierez plus, néanmoins. C’est seulement plus pratique de ne pas avoir à amener quelqu’un pour faire l’interprète.

— Ouais, j’ai entendu cette rumeur sur Nitram. Honnêtement, ça me dérangerait pas de t’aider si tu veux l’emmerder. Ce mec me tape sur le système, c’était déjà une plaie depuis qu’il est entré dans sa crise d’ado, mais maintenant je sais pas si c’est à cause de cette secte ou quoi, il se prend trop au sérieux. L’autre soir, devant mes yeux il est allé draguer ma copine. Dans le genre « j’me prends pas trop pour de la merde »…  
— はい、聞きました、その話。とにかく、情報があったら、私に聞かせてください。  
— Yep, t’es venue demander au bon endroit. Justement, y’a cette soirée vendredi, et y’a de bonnes chances pour que des membres de la secte ramènent leur cul. Ils essaient de rameuter des gens en distribuant leur came un peu partout.  
— あなたは試したか、それ？  
— Nan, j’ai pas encore eu cette chance. Les enculés laissent pas n’importe qui les approcher. Si ta tête leur plaît bien, ils viendront à toi, mais sinon, faut même pas espérer les trouver. J’avais essayé un moment, mais y’a tellement d’imposteurs qui se font passer pour eux juste pour vendre leur merde… En tout cas, à ce qu’on m’a dit, leur truc c’est pas rien. Même une petite dose suffit à te faire voir des miracles partout. Y’a aussi une rumeur comme quoi tous les membres de la secte seraient stone en permanence, et c’est ça qui alimenterait la foi de leurs fidèles. Une fois un peu trop hauts dans leurs délires, ils entendraient les voix de leurs messies, ou je sais pas quelle connerie.

Vous levez les yeux au ciel, et Mituna se met à rire.

— Enfin bon, continue-t-il ensuite, je te laisse l’adresse du club. Rejoins-moi là-bas à… disons onze heure, ça t’irait ? (Vous hochez la tête en guise de confirmation) OK, ben je t’attendrai à l’entrée avec Tulip, comme ça on est sûr qu’ils te laisseront rentrer.  
— ありがとう。じゃ、金曜日で会おう。  
— Eheheh, pas de soucis. À vendredi, ouais !

 *** 

Il ne fait pas nuit depuis bien longtemps lorsque vous arrivez à l’endroit où doit se dérouler la soirée. L’été approche rapidement, un peu trop vite à votre goût, et la chaleur étouffante avec. Seules les grandes vacances se rapprochant vous servent de consolation, et encore… vous savez que Peixes et Serket vont vouloir vous traîner avec elles à la plage, et que ce gros lourd d’Ampora se ramènera également et tentera de draguer toute forme de vie à dix kilomètres. Si vous ne preniez pas tant de plaisir à vous moquer de tous les râteaux qu’il se prend chaque année, vous l’auriez peut-être bien déjà noyé dans l’océan depuis longtemps.

Mais les vacances ne sont pas encore là, et vous avez plus important à faire pour l’instant.  
Vous n’avez pas eu de mal à trouver le club, guidée par la musique agaçante – vous n’écoutez pratiquement que de la musique asiatique, bien évidemment, mais vous êtes disposée à supporter cette daube auditive le temps d’une soirée si cela peut vous permettre de rencontrer les membres de la fameuse secte.

Comment s’appelle-t-elle d’ailleurs, déjà, cette secte ? Vous avez oublié le nom. Quelque chose sur un carnaval ? Quelles conneries.

Vous attendez quelques minutes, puis une voix féminine un peu trop enthousiaste à votre goût appelle ou plutôt hurle votre nom et vous vous retournez vers son origine avec une mine agacée, découvrant comme vous l’aviez deviné Latula Pyrope, vêtue d’un t-shirt rouge vif et d’un pantalon moulant turquoise – _omg turquoise, sérieusement ?_ – tombant sur des converses rouges. Des lunettes carrées aux verres teintées du même rouge piquant cachent ses yeux. Juste derrière elle, Mituna Captor vous adresse un petit signe de la main pour vous saluer, et vous vous retenez de hurler en le voyant vêtu de ses couleurs fétiches, jaune moutarde et noir. Vous notez intérieurement de tout faire par la suite pour faire se séparer ces deux-là, car non, vraiment, les voir côte à côte avec leurs couleurs flashy pas du tout accordées vous brûle les yeux à chaque fois. De toute façon, vous n’aimez pas voir des couples. Leur niaiserie vous écœure à vous en faire vomir.

Latula accourt vers vous et vous ne réagissez pas à temps pour éviter l’accolade qu’elle vous donne, pestant intérieurement contre elle et sa bonne humeur permanente. Vous ne détestez pas spécialement la jeune fille, mais vous sentez qu’elle ne va pas tarder à rejoindre la longue liste des gens que Damara Megido exècre si elle continue à vous hurler dans les oreilles ainsi à chaque fois qu’elle vous voit.

— Damaraaaa ! C’est trop cool que tu sois venue ! Cette soirée ça va tout déchirer, trop radical ! Je tiens plus en place !!  
— はい、はい。ちょっと黙ってください。煩い。 

Elle vous fait un grand sourire et se tourne vers Mituna, qui traduit par « elle te dit bonjour », haussant simplement les épaules dans le dos de sa copine lorsque vous lui jetez un regard dubitatif. Latula agresse vos tympans encore un petit moment puis vous vous dirigez vers l’entrée du club, et effectivement la demoiselle n’a pas menti en disant ne plus tenir en place, sautillant énergétiquement à chaque pas. Vous vous demandez un instant si elle n’a pas pris quelque chose de pas très légal avant de venir – ou bien c’est juste son humeur naturelle, et dans ce cas oui, vous allez vraiment devoir rajouter son nom à votre liste.

Vous grimacez un peu plus en entrant dans la boite de nuit. La musique trop forte fait tourner votre tête un instant, et la vue de tous ces imbéciles en train de se trémousser sur la piste de danse vous donne la nausée. Vous ne tardez pas à laisser Mituna et Latula et vous vous retrouvez seule à maudire intérieurement les inventeurs de ces boules lumineuses au plafond – et à maudire tout le reste, pendant que vous y êtes.

Vous vous installez debout contre un mur près du bar, là où la musique est moins forte, et vous croisez les bras, inspectant rapidement et sans beaucoup d’intérêt votre tenue : uniforme japonais rouge foncé à la jupe un peu trop courte, fausse cravate blanche et bas de la même couleur remontant jusqu’à la moitié de vos cuisses. Vos cheveux couleur de jais sont coiffés comme à leur habitude en un chignon tenu par deux longues épingles à la chinoise, les mèches de devant lâchées, tombant sur vos épaules.

Vous ne tardez pas à sortir votre portable du petit sac à main rouge que vous portez à bout de bras, pestant déjà sur les réseaux de chat japonais à propos du manque total de goût des habitants de votre pays en matière de musique quand vous êtes interrompue par une serveuse vous tendant un verre, pointant du doigt un type assis au bar. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on vous offre à boire – il faut dire que votre tenue ne fait pas dans la pudeur. Vous adressez un doigt d’honneur à l’inconnu tout en vous saisissant de la coupelle, sirotant la boisson alcoolisée avec un sourire satisfait.

Les heures s’écoulent et vous n’avez pas quitté votre téléphone de la soirée, tapotant sur les touches à une vitesse dont vous êtes assez fière, trollant tous les forums, envoyant anonymement des insultes aux possesseurs des derniers blogs populaires, postant des commentaires haineux sur toutes les nouvelles vidéos en lignes sur Nico Nico et parfois aussi sur Youtube, hurlant au scandale à propos d’articles people ou sujets divers dont vous vous fichez royalement, déversant simplement votre haine là où le monde entier est le plus à même de l’écouter. Parfois vous levez les yeux, baladant votre regard sur les gens au hasard. Vous avez depuis longtemps perdu Mituna et Latula de vue, et vous en êtes soulagée – vous n’auriez pas supporté les hurlements de Pyrope bien longtemps.

Votre portable indique trois heures et vous commencez à douter de la présence de la secte à la soirée quand vous la voyez.

 

Vous ne savez pas depuis combien de temps elle est en face de vous, immobile au milieu de la piste de danse, à vous regarder. Quand vous levez la tête, elle est là, elle vous fixe sans rien dire, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle est assez jeune, elle a peut-être votre âge. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, vraiment très longs qui ondulent, libres, sur toute la surface de son dos. Son visage est fin, peut-être un peu rond, comme une petite fille avec de grands yeux clairs – vous ne voyez pas bien leur couleur d’ici, mais vous pensez qu’ils sont clairs. Bleus, ou peut-être verts. Et des cils si longs que vous suspectez qu’ils soient faux.

Elle est habillée simplement, contrairement au reste de la foule. Une jupe noire, un t-shirt uni vert kaki par-dessus un autre t-shirt, noir également, à manches longues celui-là. Des chaussures noires toutes simples, et des chaussettes vertes remontées jusqu’à ses genoux. Pas de bijoux, pas d’accessoires, et pourtant il y a quelque chose chez elle qui attire le regard. Comme une beauté naturelle, enfantine, mise en valeur par ses grands yeux innocents ; mais en même temps, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa poitrine généreuse dont vous êtes un peu jalouse, ses hanches et ses courbes féminines malgré une taille des plus fines lui donnent un charme tout particulier. Et il y a comme une profondeur dans son regard, comme si elle connaissait tous les secrets du monde.

Comme un chat, vous vous dites après un moment. Un chat qui vous fixe de ses yeux félins, mystérieux, capricieux, qui paraît tout savoir mais ne daigne rien vous révéler, qui vous observe en silence de son regard qui vous pénètre, vous ensorcelle.

Elle marche vers vous.

 

Elle est en face de vous et vous la voyez mieux à présent, malgré le manque de lumière. Vous ne pouvez toujours pas affirmer avec certitude la couleur de ses yeux mais, bien que ça vous agace un peu, vous êtes forcée d’admettre que vous vous êtes trompée sur l’authenticité de ses cils. Elle ne porte pas de maquillage, seules ses lèvres sont colorées d’une teinte vert pomme, ou vert pâle, et vous maudissez ces boites de nuit à l’éclairage incertain qui vous empêche de distinguer les couleurs comme vous le voudriez.

Elle ne dit rien, elle vous observe. Silencieuse, elle vous dévisage de ses yeux clairs, et son regard vous gênerait presque. Vous ne dites rien non plus. En temps normal, vous auriez craché quelques insultes aléatoires en japonais pour faire déguerpir cette gêneuse. Peut-être est-ce à cause du bruit… Vous n’avez pas envie de hurler pour qu’elle vous entende.  
Vous la laissez vous observer. Vous avez rangé votre téléphone dans votre sac. Vous ne savez pas ce qu’elle veut voir en vous scrutant ainsi du regard, mais elle semble trouver ce qu’elle cherchait, car quelques secondes plus tard son sourire s’élargit.

Avec un petit rire que vous n’entendez pas, elle prend votre main des deux siennes et la lève entre vous deux, ouvrant doucement vos doigts. Elle vous fait ensuite signe de regarder à l’intérieur et lorsque vous obéissez, un petit comprimé rose est posé sur votre paume. Vous la fixez, cherchant une réponse dans son regard mystérieux. Elle sourit, et alors vous comprenez.

— あなたは…

La jeune fille plisse très légèrement les sourcils, son visage s’étirant en une moue interrogative. Elle secoue la tête, enlève une de ses mains de la vôtre pour pointer son oreille, puis mime quelque chose avec un sourire désolé. Est-elle sourde ?

Vous vous dites que si c’est le cas, alors elle a de la chance. Au moins elle n’a pas à supporter ce boucan infernal.

Mais rapidement, la fille en vert repose sa main sur la vôtre, caressant doucement vos doigts des siens avant de presser légèrement dessus pour les faire se refermer, son regard insistant, son sourire toujours présent.

Elle remonte ensuite votre main fermée jusqu’à son visage, y dépose un bref baiser de ses lèvres pulpeuses – et aussi douces qu’elles en ont l’air – puis ramène votre main jusqu’à vous et retire les siennes. Vous ouvrez vos doigts, observez le cachet rose.

Et vous en êtes certaine à présent : cette fille en fait partie, elle fait partie de cette secte dont tout le monde parle, cette secte que l’on ne peut trouver, qui vient d’elle-même à vous quand vous ne vous y attendez pas. Et vous savez que le comprimé est la drogue dont Mituna Captor vous a parlé. Au fond de vous, enfouie, une petite voix vous hurle de vous en aller, de jeter le comprimé par terre, courir loin et fuir le danger. Mais vous savez aussi que derrière ce danger, il y a ce que vous recherchez. Il y a le moyen de vraiment faire souffrir Rufioh, de vraiment lui faire payer pour ce qu’il vous a fait. Et vous voulez vous venger, vous _devez_ vous venger ; votre haine brûle en vous et consume tout le reste, elle vous fait mal, vous en souffrez. Vous avez besoin de quelqu’un vers qui la diriger, vous avez besoin de quelque chose sur quoi vous concentrer, car sans ça vous n’auriez rien, rien, rien, vous seriez Damara Megido la petite fille apeurée qui n’ose pas affronter les gens et qui se cache dans un monde fictif parce qu’elle a peur d’être blessée, et cette Damara-là vous ne voulez plus la voir, vous la haïssez plus que tout, et si c’est pour redevenir elle alors autant crever.

Vous faites taire la voix. Ça fait bien longtemps que vous ne l’écoutez plus.

Le comprimé vous laisse un goût de soda à l’orange sur la langue.


	2. Chapter 2

Vous vous réveillez dans votre lit, et vous n’arrivez pas à vous rappeler comment vous êtes rentrée chez vous. Vous vous dites que ça n’a pas beaucoup d’importance.

En vérité, vous n’avez pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la soirée passée. Du moins pas depuis que la fille en vert vous a donné ce comprimé rose au goût étrange. Vous avez des souvenirs de sensations, de couleurs ; vous vous souvenez aussi d’une peur infondée qui vous a coupé le souffle, glacé le sang, qui vous a rongé l’esprit des heures et des heures durant – du moins c’était votre impression, peut-être moins de temps s’était-il écoulé au final. Peut-être juste une seconde. Dans ce rêve (car il fallait que ce soit un rêve), vous vous souvenez surtout d’un rire. Un rire froid, effrayant, comme celui d’une marionnette animée. Et le bruit d’un klaxon ? Rien n’avait vraiment de sens. Vous aviez juste peur. Vous étiez paralysée, incapable de bouger, incapable de _fuir_.

Mais la peur a fini par disparaître, finalement effacée par la chaleur de deux bras qui vous étreignent, rassurants ; par le ton apaisant d’une voix au timbre qui vous semblait si doux sur le moment, mais dont vous n’arrivez pas à vous souvenir à présent. Elle était avec vous. Vous ne savez toujours pas la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Pourtant vous pensez avoir passé la soirée avec elle, assise et enlacée par ses bras, immobile. Vous n’aviez pas besoin de parler. Être en vie, respirer vous suffisait.

Mais peut-être tout n’était-ce qu’un rêve, et vous n’avez pas envie de vous attarder là-dessus. Vous essayez de rassembler vos idées encore embrouillées, quand vous vous rappelez un détail. Une carte glissée dans votre sac. Vous renversez le contenu de ce dernier sur votre lit, fouillant rapidement jusqu’à trouver ce que vous cherchiez. Vous levez la petite carte à hauteur de vos yeux.

 

 

 

Vous grimacez un peu devant l’écriture se voulant probablement classieuse. Et est-ce un smiley en dessous ? Vous êtes tentée de déchirer le bout de carton en deux, mais vous vous dites que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Surtout qu’à l’arrière est inscrite une adresse. Vous glissez la carte dans votre porte-monnaie.

 

Revenue d’une longue douche, vous rallumez votre portable branché à sa prise et découvrez, surprise, un message d’un contact que vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir enregistré. Vous vous demandez si « Meulin » est le nom de la fille d’hier. Si c’est le cas, vous vous dites qu’elle possède un prénom bien étrange.  
Un peu trop impatiente sans bien savoir pourquoi, vous ouvrez le message et lisez et relisez plusieurs fois les lettres capitales vertes.

 

(^•ω•^)/ > TU N’AS PAS PERDU LA CARTE, HEIN ?? TU VIENS CE SOIR ? JE T’ATTENDRAI !!!!! MEULIN <3 

 

Vous hésitez à répondre, mais rapidement vous vous reprenez. Vous n’avez aucune raison d’hésiter. Vous n’avez qu’à agir comme d’habitude. Vous tapez le message de réponse en quelques secondes à peine, et l’envoyez sans vous relire.

Vous n’avez aucune raison d’agir différemment avec elle. Pourquoi le devriez-vous ?

 

** 私は来ます。あなたは猫マニアックです。ばかだと思います。 **

Il ne s’écoule pas vingt secondes avant qu’une réponse n’arrive. Vingt secondes où votre cœur bat un peu trop rapidement.

En quoi est-ce différent des autres fois ? En quoi est- _elle_ différente ?

 

(^•x•^) > HÉHÉHÉ JE COMPRENDS RIEN DE CE QUE TU DIS !!! J’ESPÈRE QUE TU VIENDRAS ! 

 

Vous soupirez. Son enthousiasme est écœurant ; vous devriez le trouver écœurant. Et pourquoi écrit-elle en majuscules ? Stupide.

Et ces smileys en tête de chat ! Ces points d’exclamation !

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Vous voulez la revoir.

***

Vous n’avez pas quitté votre chambre de la journée pour une fois, ignorant les nombreux messages d’invitation de vos amis. Vous avez décidé de faire quelques recherches sur la secte du Dark Carnival – quel nom débile, vraiment – mais n’avez pas trouvé grand-chose de satisfaisant, surtout des rumeurs. Vous n’avez pas peur de cette secte. Vous savez que vous n’êtes pas idiote au point de vous laisser influencer par qui que ce soit. C’est vous qui les utiliserez pour mener à bien votre vengeance, après quoi vous reviendrez à votre vie habituelle.

 

Il est vingt-deux heures, et vous arrivez à l’endroit indiqué sur la carte. Vous vous attendiez à une salle de club dans une ruelle sombre et dégoûtante, avec des drogués et des prostituées à chaque coin de rue. Vous devez bien admettre avoir été un peu surprise en découvrant un _manoir_.  
Et même pas un de ces vieux manoirs prétendus hantés, avec des toiles d’araignées et des murs à deux doigts de s’effondrer. Non, le point de rencontre des membres du Dark Carnival ressemblait plus à la résidence d’une famille fortunée qu’à un repaire de drogués.

Vous vous apprêtiez à entrer sans frapper, mais avant même que vous ayez pu lever votre bras la porte du manoir s’ouvre devant vous, et un jeune homme en costume, son visage caché par un masque de bal blanc – un domestique ? – vous gratifie d’une légère révérence avant de vous faire signe d’entrer.

Seule dans le long couloir menant probablement à la salle principale, vous vous arrêtez devant un miroir pour vérifier une dernière fois votre tenue : uniforme japonais à nouveau, jupe rouge et veston blanc, cravate noire, hautes chaussettes blanches s’arrêtant aux genoux, bracelet à piques à votre poignet. Vous retenez une grimace devant votre poitrine presque inexistante que le rembourrage de votre soutien-gorge ne suffit pas à appuyer et devant vos hanches trop droites, même si vous n’êtes pas peu fière de vos bras et jambes maigres, suffisamment minces pour que l’on vous suspecte d’être anorexique. Vous vous repassez un bref coup de rouge à lèvre couleur rouille, puis vous vous dirigez vers la grande salle.

 

Si l’extérieur du manoir en aurait déjà fait pâlir plus d’un de jalousie, vous notez que l’intérieur est loin d’être en reste. La salle – immense, on aurait probablement pu y accueillir tout un quartier – est blanche, les murs tapissés de rideaux de soie violets aux bordures dorées (voire en fil d’or véritable), le sol en marbre blanc immaculé, et les nombreuses tables sont recouvertes de nappes violettes sur lesquelles sont disposées boissons et buffet dans des coupelles et assiettes en argent. Plusieurs portes parsèment la pièce, mais chacune est gardée par un domestique en costume noir et au visage masqué comme celui de l’entrée. Enfin, au bout de la salle, quelques marches mènent à un piédestal sur lequel repose un siège… Non, un _trône_ d’argent entouré par deux nouveaux domestiques, debout et immobiles, leur masque à eux se terminant en un demi-bec d’oiseau.

Il vous faut quelques secondes pour vous remettre de cette vue. Vous n’avez jamais vu tant de luxe de votre vie ailleurs que dans les films. Lorsque vous reprenez vos esprits et que vous vous êtes assurée que vous êtes bien réveillée, que tout ça est bien réel, vous sentez une puissante rage vous envahir.  
Cette salle vous écœure. Le blanc vous révulse. Le violet royal, l’or, l’argent, la propreté, l’ordre… Tout vous énerve. Vous voulez déchirer ces stupides rideaux, briser les coupes, les fontaines dans lesquelles coule un liquide orange que vous ne boiriez pour rien au monde ; vous voulez peindre les murs en rouge, dessiner des têtes de mort, écrire des insanités, grimper jusqu’à ce trône ridicule et le renverser du pied. Vous n’aimez pas cet endroit. Vous n’aimez pas les domestiques calmes, vous n’aimez pas les invités qui vous ont adressé un regard rapide avant de retourner à leur occupation. Vous sentez votre résolution vous lâcher. Vous voulez quitter cette pièce, quitter ce manoir, ne jamais revenir.

Une tâche verte entre dans votre champ de vision, et vous n’avez jamais autant aimé cette couleur qu’à présent. Elle court vers vous, cheveux noirs rebelles, jupe sombre et t-shirt vert comme la veille, mais un peu différents. Elle s’arrête face à vous et à présent vous les voyez, ses yeux, verts comme vous l’aviez espéré. Ses lèvres sont peintes de la même couleur, et elle vous sourit, le plus grand sourire que vous ayez jamais vu et sur n’importe qui d’autre ça vous aurait agacé. Pas sur elle, curieusement. Elle s’apprête à parler mais soudain la panique vous envahit et vous l’arrêtez, votre main devant sa bouche avant que vous vous soyez rendue compte que vous bougiez.  
Elle vous jette un regard étonné, mais vous ne savez pas ce qui vous a pris. Vous avez peur d’un coup, peur d’entendre sa voix. Peur qu’elle ne soit pas telle que vous vous en souvenez, dans votre rêve-qui-n’en-était-probablement-pas-un. Vous n’avez aucun souvenir du son, mais vous savez que vous l’appréciez plus que vous auriez voulu l’avouer. Vous craignez à présent qu’elle soit différente, déformée par sa surdité ; qu’elle sonne faux, qu’elle vous agace. Vous avez peur qu’elle hurle, qu’elle se mette à crier quand hier sa voix douce vous apaisait. Si elle parlait, vous vous sentiriez trahie. Vous ne voulez pas la détester.

À votre grand étonnement, elle reste silencieuse. Vous vous seriez attendue à ce qu’elle parle quand même, mais c’était comme si elle avait compris votre demande muette. Au lieu de ça, elle vous sourit à nouveau, hoche vivement la tête, place un doigt sur ses lèvres vertes comme si c’était un jeu. _Un, deux, trois, le roi du silence_. Vous n’arrivez pas à la comprendre. Vous ne parlez pas non plus, car de toute façon elle ne vous entendrait pas. Votre japonais sert à perturber les gens plus qu’à communiquer. S’il est sans effet, vous préférez autant économiser votre salive. Vous restez toutes deux immobiles un moment ; la jeune fille vous observe avec un regard plein de ce qui ressemble à de la curiosité enfantine, et pour une raison qui vous échappe, elle semble se complaire dans le silence, son sourire ne s’amincissant pas un instant. Tout semble bon pour l’occuper. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire de nouveau la comparaison avec un chat.

Le calme ne vous dérangeait pas, mais il ne dure pas bien longtemps, car rapidement une autre jeune fille, un peu plus âgée celle-là, marche calmement jusqu’à vous. Elle se tient droite, porte une longue robe noire et verte, et les nombreux tatouages qu’elle porte sur les bras et au-dessus de la poitrine attirent votre regard. Ses cheveux sont noirs mais contrairement à la jeune fille aux airs de chat sa coiffure est impeccable, pas une mèche ne dépassant. Ses lèvres sont teintes de noir et elle a quelque chose de distingué dans son attitude.

— Vous devez être Damara, dit-elle d’une voix aussi calme et posée que son apparence l’aurait laissé deviner. Je suis Porrim. Je me permets de vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, c’est toujours une joie d’accueillir de nouveaux visages. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui parviennent à passer le test. 

Vous scrutez l’étrangère du regard, peu disposée à répondre à ses politesses. Elle ne semble pas outrée par votre manque d’éducation, ses lèvres s’étendent même en un mince sourire.  
En revanche, vous n’avez aucune idée de ce à quoi le « test » dont elle parle fait allusion. Vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir passé une quelconque épreuve. Mais en même temps, vous ne vous rappelez pas vraiment la soirée précédente. Quoi que le test fût, vous l’avez visiblement passé, aussi vous n’allez pas vous attarder là-dessus plus que nécessaire.

— Je serais ravie de vous guider si jamais vous avez une question, poursuis Porrim. Nous avons, bien évidemment, été informés de votre moyen de communication. Je ne dispose malheureusement pas des compétences requises pour vous comprendre, mais nous serons ravis de trouver un interprète si tel est votre désir.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle appelle d’un geste de la main un des domestiques – si ce sont bien des domestiques, c’est juste une supposition que vous avez faite – qui s’arrête devant vous, une main posée solennellement contre la poitrine.

— いいです。私は構いません。あなたと話すつもりはない。

Porrim se tourne vers l’homme qui secoue la tête d’un geste négatif. Elle hoche la tête et il retourne de là où il venait sans un bruit. Votre interlocutrice – cette fille commence à vous énerver avec ses manières, vous espérez intérieurement qu’elle se lasse rapidement et vous laisse tranquille – se tourne à nouveau vers vous, son visage ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions.

— Nous n’avons pas de réclamations particulières concernant nos membres. Vous êtes libre d’agir comme bon vous semble, tout comme vous pouvez décider de ne plus revenir. En attendant, n’hésitez pas à profiter de la soirée. Toutes les personnes présentes ici ont, comme vous, été choisies. Il ne tient qu’à vous de leur adresser ou non la parole. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà Meulin.

Vous tiquez quand elle prononce ce qui est définitivement le nom de la jeune fille à côté de vous. Ce n’est pas tout à fait comme ça que vous l’auriez prononcé si vous aviez dû le lire à voix haute, mais peu importe. L’interpellée voit son visage s’illuminer à l’entente de son prénom. Elle entrouvre ses lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose mais s’arrête soudain, plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche avant de se mettre à pouffer silencieusement de rire. Vous haussez un sourcil.

— Est-ce un nouveau jeu ? Demande Porrim, un petit sourire presque maternel sur ses lèvres.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers vous, souriant toujours.

— Il semblerait qu’elle se soit attachée à vous. 

Vous n’êtes pas sûre de comprendre ce qu’elle veut dire par-là. Vous n’arrivez pas à comprendre grand-chose de cette Meulin. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle vous intéresse à ce point.

— Une nouvelle fidèle ? Demande une voix derrière vous. J’espère, Porrim, que tu l’as accueillie comme il se doit.

Vous vous retournez et scrutez l’arrivant de la tête aux pieds. La première chose que vous notez est sa taille. Ce jeune homme doit bien faire une tête de moins que vous. Son attitude calme et son air hautain vous porteraient à croire qu’il est pourtant plus âgé malgré ses traits fins et son visage d’enfant. Le deuxième détail qui retient votre attention est le pullover rouge vif qu’il porte – trop grand pour lui, ce qui ne fait que marquer un peu plus sa petite taille.

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore revenir sur cet incident, soupire la jeune femme.  
— Ce n’était nullement mon intention, désolé si mes mots ont déclenché un trigger. Devrais-je tenter dans l’avenir de faire plus attention avec les termes que j’emploie pour éviter une quelconque confusion quant à mes intentions aucunement accusatrices ? Je peux également essayer d’utiliser un ton différent si cela peut te mettre plus à l’aise, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de te blesser en rappelant involontairement tes erreurs passées. J’insiste encore une fois sur le fait que personne ici n’éprouve une quelconque rancœur envers les maladresses que ton comportement a provoquées – malgré toi j’en suis certain – aussi tu peux avoir l’esprit tranquille et cesser de voir des sous-entendus dans mes paroles totalement innocentes.

Cette fois vous en êtes convaincue : les membres de cette secte sont tous cinglés. Vous étiez à deux doigts d’interrompre le type mais votre intuition et l’air visiblement agacé de Porrim – même si ses bonnes manières le cachaient remarquablement bien – vous ont fait garder le silence. Quand Porrim reprend la parole, vous vous dites que vous avez bien fait de vous taire.

— Oh, je ne te demande pas de faire autant d’efforts pour me ménager. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas de celles et ceux qui se vexent pour un rien. Nous nous connaissons depuis suffisamment longtemps et je te connais assez bien pour savoir ce que tu penses sans que tu aies besoin de le préciser, _Kanny_. 

Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de dissimuler votre sourire en voyant le jeune homme devenir presque aussi rouge que son pull, ses yeux se révulsant en une grimace outragée.

— Je croyais t’avoir demandé de ne pas utiliser ce surnom en présence de nos nouveaux membres, articule-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.  
— Pardon, t’aurais-je vexé ? J’ai tendance à oublier que tu n’es plus un enfant qu’il faut sans cesse surveiller.

Vous oubliez ce que vous avez pensé sur cette Porrim. Finalement, vous commencez à bien l’aimer. Vous vous dites qu’elle est comme une rose, délicate et maniérée en apparence mais couverte d’épines qui n’attendent qu’à se planter dans votre chair et à vous laisser vous vider de votre sang tandis qu’elle vous toise de toute sa hauteur, ses pétales indemnes même après la lutte, toujours aussi fière et digne. Inatteignable.  
Vous souriez toujours et elle croise votre regard, souriant discrètement à son tour, comme flattée par votre admiration.

— Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse. Damara, voici Kankri Vantas.

— 大口やろうはとても阿呆に見えても全然気付けなくて、私は笑え止まらないです。

Votre sourire mesquin s’élargit un peu plus tandis que vous parlez, et même si Porrim n’a sans doute rien compris à ce que vous venez de dire, quelque chose dans son regard vous porte à croire qu’elle a dû saisir le sens général. Elle sourit doucement tandis que le dénommé Kankri passe son regard de vous à elle, l’incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. Il tente de garder l’air calme malgré tout et se tourne une dernière fois vers vous.

— N’en voulez pas trop à cette chère Porrim si jamais son attitude déclenche un de vos triggers personnels. Malgré mes tentatives de lui expliquer à quel point il est important de mesurer ses paroles selon les triggers propres à chaque individu en tentant toujours de faire preuve d’autant de tact que possible pour ne pas risquer de blesser la sensibilité de son interlocuteur, il arrive qu’elle ne réalise pas la portée de ses mots, mais soyez assurée que cela ne sera nullement dû à une forme de malice de sa part, elle ne se rend seulement pas compte que son comportement est problématique.

— あなたはよく喋るな、泣き虫のくせに。

Il ne comprend pas et ça l’énerve. Il a beau essayer de le dissimuler, vous sentez qu’il n’en pense pas moins. Il est comme un enfant qui s’apprêterait à piquer une crise devant tout le monde, mais qui se retient car ses parents sont à côté. Un sale gamin pourri gâté qui se croit plus haut que tout le monde et qui essaye d’impressionner sans réaliser à quel point il peut paraître ridicule. Et Porrim le remet à sa place sans aucun effort.

Peut-être que vous allez vous amuser ici, en fin de compte. Au moins ça vous changera de Peixes et les autres. Vous n’avez pas encore découvert quoi que ce soit sur Rufioh – il n’a pas l’air d’être présent à la soirée, en tout cas vous ne l’avez pas vu, et vous êtes capable de le sentir à un kilomètre à la ronde tellement sa présence vous donne de l’urticaire – mais vous avez tout le temps pour ça.  
Vous jetez un œil vers Meulin, qui vous regarde en souriant, clignant des yeux en croisant votre regard, ses longs cils balayant ses joues aux pommettes légèrement rosées. Vous ne savez pas ce qui tord votre ventre à chaque fois que vous la voyez. Vous n’êtes pas sûre d’apprécier ça, mais vous ne pensez pas détester cela non plus. Quoi que ce soit.  
Vous retournez votre attention vers Kankri en essayant de vous convaincre – en vain – que ce n’est pas parce que le regard fixe de Meulin vous perturbe que vous détournez les yeux. Le jeune homme au pull rouge maintient votre regard, sa fierté visiblement blessée.

— ホラ、そんな顔しないで。あなたはくそがきですが、私はあなたのことがきらいじゃない。 

Vous ne saurez jamais ce que Kankri s’apprêtait à répondre car à l’instant où il ouvrait la bouche, le bruit d’une porte s’ouvrant en grand amène un silence de mort dans la salle. Vous tentez de voir ce qui se passe mais la foule devant vous fait obstacle à votre champ de vision. Vous pouvez sentir que, qui que ce soit qui soit entré dans la salle, il est suffisamment important pour que sa présence ne passe pas inaperçue. Vous regardez discrètement en direction de Meulin qui s’est figée comme les autres. Elle sourit toujours ; en fait son expression n’a pas changé, mais il y a quelque chose d’étrange sur son visage. Vous n’arrivez pas à savoir quoi, tout comme vous ne sauriez dire si ce changement est positif ou non.  
Vous n’aimez pas que son attention ne soit pas dirigée sur vous. N’est-ce pas elle qui vous a fait venir à cette soirée, dans cette salle blanche qui vous donne envie de vomir ? Elle pourrait au moins s’occuper de vous ! Prise d’une impulsion bizarre, vous attrapez la manche de son t-shirt. Elle tourne alors aussitôt son visage vers vous et vous fixe avec surprise, comme si elle avait totalement oublié votre présence jusqu’à ce contact. Le quelque chose d’étrange dans ses yeux disparaît alors et elle retrouve l’expression qu’elle affichait avant que le silence s’installe dans la salle, vous souriant doucement comme elle vous sourit depuis le début de la soirée. Elle attrape votre poignet pour vous faire lâcher, ses gestes se voulant probablement rassurants alors qu’elle vous fait mine de suivre son regard. Elle ne dit rien, mais vous lisez dans ces yeux que c’est une chose à laquelle vous devez assister. Alors vous vous taisez et, comme les autres, vous regardez vers l’entrée. Les invités choisissent ce moment pour se déplacer, faisant place au nouvel arrivant.

C’est ce soir-là que, pour la première fois, vous avez aperçu Kurloz Makara.

 

Vous êtes du genre à juger les gens sur la première impression qu’ils vous font. Parfois vous apprenez à mieux les connaître et changez alors d’avis, comme ce fut le cas avec Porrim Maryam – on vous a appris son nom de famille plus tard dans la même soirée. Mais le plus souvent, vous restez sur votre première opinion, et c’est elle qui vous fait décider si vous allez détester une personne ou la considérer « supportable ». Vos critères n’ont rien de logique et ne suivent jamais l’opinion générale. Vous avez détesté Horuss Zahhak dès la première seconde, et pas uniquement parce que le jour où vous l’avez rencontré, vous et Rufioh étiez déjà séparés. Vous n’aimez juste pas sa personnalité. La façon dont il réprime lui-même ses poussées de rage – un problème de gestion de la colère à ce qu’on vous a dit, il avait rencontré votre ex chez la psy qui aidait Rufioh pour ses soucis de manque de confiance en lui – et le ton mielleux qu’il adopte quand il parle, son air béat devant Rufioh, son impassibilité face à vos insultes même si vous sentiez que, sans la présence de vos amis à côté, il aurait probablement craqué. Vous auriez préféré qu’il vous frappe. Vous aviez besoin de vous battre, de frapper, de hurler – peut-être qu’ainsi vous auriez pu tourner la page. Mais il n’avait rien dit, et il avait gardé ce sourire stupide sur son visage, et il s’était _excusé_. Horuss était poli, calme, sérieux, il affrontait ses problèmes au lieu de les fuir et ne remettait la faute sur personne d’autre que lui-même, et pour tout ça, vous l’aviez détesté. Votre première impression était la bonne et vous savez qu’elle restera toujours inchangée.  
De la même façon, les quelques mots que vous avez échangés avec Kankri Vantas à la soirée ont suffi à savoir qu’il ne ferait pas partie des gens que vous méprisez. Certes, il était agaçant, arrogant, il prétendait être ouvert à toute discussion mais refusait totalement d’admettre qu’il pouvait avoir tort. Il n’écoutait pas les critiques et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d’avis. Et malgré tout ce qu’il disait sur sa volonté de respecter les autres et de tout faire pour ne pas blesser leur sensibilité, il n’hésitait pas à critiquer tous leurs défauts de manière indirecte. N’importe qui aurait trouvé Kankri insupportable, mais vous l’appréciez pour son originalité. Vous trouvez son comportement immature distrayant et prenez plaisir à l’embêter. Vous aviez plus ou moins senti, en le voyant, qu’il n’était pas de ceux que vous haïssez d’emblée.

C’est toujours sur cette première impression que vous vous basez désormais. Bien sûr vous n’avez pas toujours été ainsi, mais depuis votre rupture, c’est la méthode que vous employez. Vous n’avez jamais été déçue depuis. Vous n’essayez pas de forcer une amitié avec quelqu’un que vous ne supportez pas au premier abord. On vous a souvent dit qu’en faisant ainsi vous vous limitiez et risquiez de manquer l’occasion d’une belle amitié, mais vous vous en fichez.  
Puis il y a eu Meulin, et pour la première fois vous n’avez pas su quoi penser. Son comportement aurait dû vous agacer, ses manières enfantines et la gentillesse dans ses yeux, tout en elle aurait dû la ranger avec les gens que vous détestez. Mais vous ne la détestez pas, pire : vous ne voulez pas la détester. Vous voulez la fuir et mieux la connaître en même temps. Vous n’aimez pas cette incertitude, vous avez l’impression de perdre le contrôle. C’est affreux, et pourtant vous n’arrivez pas à vous détacher d’elle. Vous savez, au fond de vous, que ce n’est pas uniquement pour retrouver Rufioh que vous vous êtes rendue à cette soirée. Vous refusez simplement de vous l’avouer. Meulin Leijon était la première personne à être passée outre cette sorte de sixième sens qui vous aide à juger avec qui vous vous entendrez. Pour être honnête, ça vous perturbe un peu.

Mais Kurloz Makara était encore différent. Ce n’était pas que vous ne saviez pas quoi penser de lui, ni que vous n’arriviez pas à décider si oui ou non vous alliez le détester. Vous n’avez pas hésité. Mais dès que vos yeux se sont posés sur lui, sur sa figure imposante, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, pas coiffés et c’était pire, son visage peint de blanc et de noir, maquillé en une tête de mort – ses yeux, surtout, plus noirs que vous n’en avez jamais vus, mais lorsqu’il qu’il était passé devant vous sans jamais s’arrêter, vous auriez juré y voir un éclat violet –, oui, dès que vous l’avez _vu_ , vous avez su. Kurloz ne ferait pas partie de ceux que vous mépriserez, tout comme il ne serait pas de ceux que vous supportez. Parce qu’il n’y avait rien, rien que vous n’ayez ressenti en le voyant autre que cette peur, cette angoisse terrible, à vous couper le souffle, à paralyser vos jambes, à vous empêcher de penser à quoi que ce soit, même à Meulin qui tenait toujours votre poignet, qui souriait, pas le moins du monde effrayée. Et vous avez cru mourir. Vous saviez qu’il n’y avait rien ici qui pouvait vous mettre en danger, mais malgré les hurlements de votre raison, l’espace d’un instant, vous étiez convaincue que vous alliez vous effondrer, décéder sur le coup, disparaître totalement comme si votre existence même était complètement annihilée.  
Le pire, et vous le savez, c’est que ce n’était pas Kurloz qui vous effrayait. Ce n’était pas sa taille immense, ses mains puissantes, son maquillage sordide ou son regard glacé qui vous ont fait frissonner. C’était autre chose, et vous n’avez pas su quoi, mais vous saviez qu’il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible, de tellement horrible en vérité que vous sentiez qu’aucun mot au monde n’aurait pu la nommer. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette secte… Non, ce n’était pas seulement la secte. Il y avait une chose dans cet univers qui ne devait pas exister, et cette réalisation soudaine vous a laissé figée sur place.  
Puis rapidement le mouvement a repris, les voix se sont ravivées, les invités se sont ranimés, et vous les avez fixés avec tellement de stupeur ! Comment pouvaient-ils parler, rire ainsi, alors que… ! Ne sentaient-ils donc rien ? Ne ressentaient-ils pas cette présence, cette peur ?

Vous avez senti une pression, faible, sur votre poignet. Vous avez tourné la tête et l’espace de quelques secondes avez croisé le regard de Meulin. Elle n’a rien dit encore une fois, mais dans son regard vous avez eu l’impression qu’elle comprenait. Oui, c’était une certitude. Quoi que vous ayez ressenti en voyant Kurloz, Meulin le sentait aussi. Elle savait. Et pour la première fois, son sourire avait disparu de son visage. Elle n’était pas effrayée, son expression totalement neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient en vous regardant. À cet instant, vous avez senti que vous vous compreniez. Comme si une communication muette s’était établie entre vous. Vous n’aviez pas besoin de mots. Pas besoin de signes ou de paroles. Vous vous compreniez.

***

Vous vous réveillez chez vous ce matin encore, même si cette fois vous vous rappelez être rentrée. Vous n’avez rien oublié de la soirée. Vous vous souvenez de Porrim, de Kankri, de la salle aux murs blancs et aux rideaux violets, de Kurloz et ses yeux noirs qui ne vous a pas adressé un regard avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle et de s’asseoir sur le trône d’argent où il est resté, immobile, le restant de la soirée. C’est Kankri qui vous a dit le nom de cet homme, même si personne ne vous a dit quel était son rôle au sein de la secte – mais vous avez suffisamment de bon sens pour deviner qu’il doit être important. Une fois sur son trône, personne n’a semblé lui prêter plus aucune attention malgré le silence total que son passage avait invoqué dans la salle. Il n’a pas non plus cherché à faire quoi que ce soit, observant simplement les invités d’un regard vide, absent. Personne n’a réagi non plus lorsque Meulin a lâché votre poignet pour aller jusqu’à lui, s’appuyant doucement contre le trône d’argent et lui parlant à l’aide de signes auxquels il répondait de la même manière. Vous n’avez jamais été aussi frustrée de ne pas comprendre ce que quelqu’un disait, et pourtant vous n’êtes pas vraiment en position de vous plaindre. Mais quelque part, vous étiez énervée. Furieuse que Meulin vous ait ainsi délaissée pour aller le voir, lui parler, rire avec lui, quand quelques minutes plus tôt à peine elle semblait si proche de vous, connectée. Votre colère vous a presque laissé oublier la chose que vous avez sentie et qui vous a tant effrayée ; seuls les vestiges de cette peur vous empêchaient d’aller vous opposer à Kurloz. Vous vous êtes demandé si c’était pour les mêmes raisons qu’aucun des invités autre que Meulin n’était allé lui parler. Pour la première fois, votre japonais, votre _arme_ s’était retournée contre vous : vous auriez voulu savoir, vous auriez voulu pouvoir le demander, à Porrim ou à n’importe qui tant que vous aviez votre réponse. Vous vouliez savoir qui il était, ce qu’il était pour la secte, ce qu’il était pour Meulin. Vous n’avez même pas remarqué avant ce matin que Rufioh avait quitté votre esprit tout le restant de la soirée. Vous deviez savoir. Quelle était cette secte au juste, qu’essayaient-ils d’accomplir ? Pourquoi une chose aussi terrible, innommable existait-elle, et pourquoi ne l’avez-vous sentie qu’en croisant le regard de Kurloz ? Et qui était Meulin, pourquoi personne ne prêtait attention à son comportement inapproprié, à ses manières enfantines, comme si elle était une personnalité importante qu’il faut respecter ?

Vous soupirez dans votre lit. Vous aimeriez pouvoir disparaître dans les draps, ne plus avoir à penser à tout ça. Vous savez que vous retournerez vers les membres du Dark Carnival ce soir, et probablement les soirs suivants. Vous y retournerez jusqu’à avoir les réponses que vous cherchez, car il ne vous est plus possible de vivre en sachant qu’une telle monstruosité existe sans savoir ce qu’elle est. Vous étiez secouée à la soirée, mais au calme dans votre chambre, vos idées sont claires à présent, et en vous réveillant ce matin, vous avez réalisé deux choses avec certitude.

La première était qu’il y avait quelque chose dans cette secte, une chose qu’aucune drogue, aucune croyance stupide n’aurait su expliquer. Une chose terrible qui, si elle venait à prendre forme, à réellement exister, serait probablement capable de détruire tout un univers sans sourciller. Vous ne savez pas comment vous le savez et vous ne savez pas comment une telle chose peut être possible ; et vous penseriez l’avoir seulement rêvé, si vous n’aviez pas vu l’éclat dans les yeux de Meulin qui vous a assuré que vous n’avez rien inventé.

Vous avez réalisé autre chose ce matin, et malgré tous vos efforts, vous n’avez pas réussi à cacher cette vérité que vous ne vouliez pas admettre. Ce sentiment qui pourrait vous éloigner de votre vengeance tant désirée, qui vous fera retourner à la secte même s’il s’avérait que Rufioh n’y avait jamais mis les pieds. Ce même sentiment qui a fait naître tellement de rage en vous, envers Kurloz, envers les gens, envers tout ce qui pourrait l’éloigner de votre portée. Car vous étiez tombée amoureuse de Meulin Leijon, et aucune vengeance, aucune logique ne pouvait faire taire cette émotion qui vous a submergée ces quelques secondes où, vos yeux dans les siens et dans le silence total, pour la première fois de votre vie entière, vous communiquiez.


	3. Chapter 3

Vous avez appris beaucoup de choses sur la secte du Dark Carnival depuis que vous en faites plus ou moins officiellement partie ; pourtant après deux semaines, vous avez l’impression ne pas en savoir plus que le premier jour. Vous avez appris à mieux connaître Porrim et Kankri avec qui vous avez plus d’une fois discuté – du moins eux parlaient et vous les écoutiez en plaçant par moments quelques commentaires méprisants qui passaient presque inaperçus envers toutes les piques qu’indirectement et dissimulées sous de belles paroles ils se lançaient. Porrim commençait à comprendre quelques mots de ce que vous disiez et lorsque Kankri lui a demandé si elle étudiait pour pouvoir communiquer, elle avait répondu que c’était la moindre des choses que de s’adapter. Elle n’était pas la seule : aucun des membres de la secte ne vous a explicitement reproché de ne pas parler dans votre langue natale, et même Kankri n’a jamais rien dit là-dessus, même quand vous voyiez bien que ne pas comprendre vos mesquineries l’agaçait. Quant à Meulin, elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à poursuivre ce « jeu » de ne pas parler en votre présence. Vous ne lui parliez pas non plus, même en japonais. Discuter avec les gens ne vous manque que rarement, la plupart du temps écouter et rester silencieuse vous convient très bien. Vous n’avez pas besoin de parler ; les mots mentent et les vôtres ne font pas exception. Si vous parliez, vous ne diriez pas ce que vous pensez vraiment même si vous le vouliez, alors à quoi bon ? Personne ne semble comprendre votre raisonnement, mais vous vous en fichez.

Meulin comprenait. Ou alors elle ne comprenait pas, mais en tout cas elle ne parlait pas, et c’était parfait. À elle, au moins, vous ne mentiriez jamais. Et elle ne vous mentirait pas. Vous communiquiez par le regard, et vous vous compreniez. Vous saviez ce qu’elle ressentait. Meulin était sincère ; elle riait quand elle s’amusait, boudait quand elle s’ennuyait. Elle ne cherchait pas à être sympathique ou à faire plaisir aux gens, mais il y avait en elle comme une bonté naturelle qui faisait qu’elle ne détestait jamais personne. Elle était comme une enfant qui jouerait avec n’importe qui, beaux ou laids, polis ou non, sans distinction et sans jamais se vexer quand on lui refusait. Vous avez vite compris qu’un rien suffisait à occuper Meulin, tout comme un rien suffisait à la distraire. Quand son attention se détournait un peu trop longtemps de vous à votre goût, vous l’attrapiez par la manche et ses yeux verts se plongeaient dans vos prunelles couleur marron cuivré, et elle vous souriait gentiment. Toujours alors vous essayiez de ne pas rougir, mais à chaque fois vous échouiez. Et il vous semblait alors que, derrière son innocence, elle pouvait voir à travers vous et savoir ce que vous ressentiez – et son sourire s’agrandissait.

Il vous arrivait de discuter à l’aide de mots, par le biais de messages sur votre téléphone portable, mais vos conversations n’allaient jamais bien loin. Vous n’aviez pas vraiment besoin de lui parler ou de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit ; d’ailleurs vous n’écriviez qu’en japonais. Parfois elle faisait traduire vos messages et vous répondait, parfois elle ignorait juste vos réponses et continuait de parler, comme si elle pouvait sentir quand vraiment vous vouliez qu’elle vous comprenne et quand vous ne répondiez que pour l’encourager à continuer, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que vous écriviez. Vous vous surpreniez à vous demander à quoi ressemblerait le prochain smiley en tête de chat qui précédait toujours ses messages, alors même que vous trouviez ça stupide les premières fois. Et Meulin, parfois, mettait plus de temps à répondre. Porrim, un jour, vous a avoué l’avoir souvent surprise à fixer son portable sans bouger et quand elle lui demandait ce qui la faisait sourire, elle répondait qu’elle regardait les « jolis symboles » qui ressemblaient à des dessins et qu’elle ne se lassait pas d’observer. Vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi votre poitrine s’est réchauffée en apprenant cela.

Vous n’avez pas oublié Rufioh pour autant. Vous avez posé la question à Porrim qui vous a confirmé le connaître. Elle ne l’a pas dit clairement, mais vous avez deviné à sa façon d’en parler qu’il avait probablement tenté de la draguer plus d’une fois. Ça ne vous a pas étonné, Porrim a beaucoup de charme et vous savez que Rufioh cherche toujours à maintenir une image de mec cool qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds. Personne n’est dupe – il suffit de voir comment il bafouille parfois pour savoir qu’il manque totalement de confiance en lui – mais il essaye malgré tout de se faire passer pour ce qu’il n’est pas. C’est bien ce qui vous énerve le plus chez lui. Vous le préfériez quand il était timide, quand il n’osait pas parler aux gens ailleurs que sur les forums, qu’il n’allait pas aux fêtes de peur qu’on se moque de lui. Il était agaçant parfois, mais vous trouviez ça attendrissant, d’une certaine manière. Vous aimiez penser qu’il n’était lui-même qu’avec vous, comme s’il n’était qu’à vous et à personne d’autre. Tant qu’il n’osait pas parler aux autres filles, vous n’aviez pas à être jalouse. Tant qu’il vous demandait de l’accompagner partout, tant qu’il attendait toujours votre accord pour aller quelque part de peur que vous vous fâchiez, vous aviez l’esprit tranquille. Vous le gardiez près de vous, vous le surveilliez. Quand il commençait à se faire des amis, vous faisiez en sorte de les éloigner. Il n’en fallait généralement pas beaucoup, quelques menaces, des punaises dans les casiers et ces gêneurs laissaient votre Rufioh tranquille.  
Il n’avait pas besoin d’amis après tout. Il vous avait vous. Quand il pleurait parce qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi telle ou telle personne avec qui il s’entendait la veille ne lui parlait plus désormais, vous étiez là pour le réconforter. Vous lui disiez que ce n’était pas sa faute, qu’il n’était juste pas fait pour avoir des amis mais qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire, parce que vous étiez là. Vous lui disiez qu’il n’arriverait jamais à rien, mais que vous resteriez avec lui malgré tout. Il avait de la chance de vous avoir. Jamais aucune fille ne serait sortie avec un minable comme lui. Vous le lui répétiez, jour après jour, et il vous croyait. Vous aviez réussi à le convaincre qu’il ne valait rien, et ainsi il était heureux de vous avoir. Il vous idolâtrait. Il vous couvrait de cadeaux, ne pensait qu’à vous, n’osait jamais rien faire qui pourrait vous vexer parce qu’il ne voulait pas vous perdre. Vous auriez voulu que ça dure toujours. Vous étiez heureuse, et il était heureux aussi. Il ne pouvait qu’être heureux. Vous auriez dû lui suffire.

Mais bien sûr il fallait qu’il en veuille plus. Il était allé voir cette psy en cachette, sans vous le dire. Il espérait pouvoir changer pour que les gens l’aiment. La garce lui avait fait reprendre confiance en lui. Elle lui a mis ces idées en tête, elle l’a fait s’éloigner de vous. Jamais il ne vous aurait quittée – jamais il n’aurait osé ! Tout était de sa faute. Sans elle Rufioh aurait été à vous à jamais, alors bien sûr vous prenez bien soin de le lui faire payer depuis. Elle le méritait, après tout. Elle vous avait privée de votre bonheur, il était tout naturel que vous la priviez du sien.  
Vous avez d’ailleurs appris qu’elle avait adopté un nouveau chat. Vous avez pensé lui faire connaître le même sort que le précédent, mais depuis que vous connaissez Meulin, vous n’arrivez pas à vous résoudre à faire du mal à un félin. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous la laissez influencer votre vie à ce point. À vrai dire, cela vous effraie. Vous avez peur qu’avec elle, vous finissiez par tous les pardonner. La psy, Horuss, Rufioh – tous ceux que vous avez détesté tellement fort, au point que cette haine soit devenue une partie de vous. Si votre colère venait à être apaisée, que resterait-il ? Vous ne voulez pas redevenir celle que vous étiez avant. Vous voudriez chasser Meulin de votre vie. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous n’y parvenez pas, mais vous refusez d’admettre qu’une part de vous voudrait peut-être changer, ne plus haïr tout le temps, pouvoir enfin se reposer. Non, vous ne voulez pas l’admettre. Vous allez vous venger, faire payer à Rufioh pour le mal qu’il vous a fait. Là, seulement, vous vous sentirez mieux. Là, peut-être, vous laisserez Meulin s’immiscer davantage dans votre vie.

 

Dans votre lycée, les rumeurs concernant la secte se mirent à devenir de plus en plus présentes. Et pas seulement là : même à la télévision, vous n’entendiez pratiquement plus que ça. Des gens seraient portés disparus, d’autres auraient arrêté de se rendre à leur travail. Il y avait aussi eu un cas où un bébé aurait été retrouvé, à moitié mourant et clairement sous-alimenté, sans aucune trace des parents nulle part. Vous ne savez pas trop quoi penser de toutes ces rumeurs, mais vous n’y prêtez pas trop d’intérêt. Vous pensez que les gens exagèrent. Depuis tout le temps que vous côtoyez les membres du Dark Carnival, vous n’avez jamais fait que vous rendre à des soirées extravagantes ou à sortir en boite avec Meulin, Porrim et Kankri. Parfois, l’un d’eux disparaissait pour le restant de la soirée et vous n’avez pas eu de mal à deviner ce qui se passait : c’était comme cette soirée où Meulin était venue à vous. Ils choisissaient de nouveaux membres, même si personne encore ne vous a dit quels étaient leurs critères. Vous ne savez pas non plus combien de membres la secte possède au total. De ce qu’on vous a laissé entendre, elle ne serait pas uniquement présente dans votre ville, même si c’est là qu’elle est le plus en activité (les raisons pour ça sont toujours un peu floues, mais auraient quelque chose à voir avec des énergies maléfiques, ou quelque chose du genre, en fait vous vous en fichez). Vous n’avez pas beaucoup revu Kurloz Makara depuis le premier soir. Il apparaissait parfois à une soirée et allait simplement prendre place sur le trône qui lui était visiblement réservé. Vous n’avez toujours pas réussi à vous habituer au sentiment étrange et terrifiant vous envahissant quand vous croisez son regard vide, mais personne jamais n’aborde le sujet. Tout comme personne n’a voulu vous répondre quand vous avez demandé – à votre manière – pourquoi Meulin était la seule à qui il parlait. Ils auraient peut-être répondu si votre demande avait été plus explicite, mais vous avez votre fierté.

Vous avez appris que dans la secte, bien qu’il n’y ait pas à votre connaissance de hiérarchie bien distincte, certains membres avaient plus d’influence que d’autres. Cela n’avait pas de rapport avec leur ancienneté ou leurs actions pour la secte, mais plutôt par leur comportement en général, leur façon de penser. Du moins c’est ce qu’il vous a semblé. Aussi, vous faire bien voir par Kurloz ou Meulin signifiait apparemment gagner le respect de tous les autres. Avec la fille-chat collée à vous en permanence, et à votre grand étonnement, vous n’avez pas tardé à vous faire une réputation sans même vous en rendre compte. Les gens se poussaient sur votre passage, certains vous jetaient des regards envieux, haineux. Au début, vous n’y prêtiez pas vraiment attention.

Puis vous avez vu Rufioh. Vous l’avez juste aperçu, quelques secondes, à une des nombreuses soirées organisées dans vous ne savez quel but, toujours au même endroit, dans le manoir à la périphérie de la ville. Vos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois depuis des semaines – il n’allait plus en cours depuis que vous avez rejoint la secte, même si vous ne savez pas si cela a un quelconque rapport – et en le voyant vous avez souri, de votre pire regard de tueuse, et lui s’est contenté de vous fixer, choqué par votre présence, avant de filer aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Vous ne l’avez aperçu de nouveau que deux jours plus tard et cette fois il n’était plus étonné, mais il se tenait derrière Kurloz, un peu dissimulé derrière le trône, et il avait sa main sur son épaule, et il vous a souri – d’un sourire un peu de travers, pas bien sûr de lui – comme pour se moquer de vous. _Regarde_ , semblait dire son sourire, _regarde comme il me laisse rester à côté de lui sans rien dire. Regarde comme je suis important ! Tu peux traîner avec la fille-chat tant que tu veux, mais moi j’ai Kurloz. Regarde, Damara, comme je suis devenu meilleur que toi !_

Vous allez le tuer.

Non, pas le tuer. Vous devez vous calmer. Le tuer serait jouissif, mais bien trop simple. Non, vous allez le faire souffrir, et à présent vous savez exactement comment. Rufioh veut se faire une place dans la secte, il veut qu’on le respecte, qu’on l’admire ? Vous allez le dépasser, et vous allez le briser comme le misérable insecte qu’il est, vous allez le détruire devant tout le monde, et ils riront de lui, ils se moqueront, ils le chasseront, et alors qu’il partira en courant, vous le regarderez de haut comme il vous a regardée, debout aux côtés de Kurloz.

Oh, comme vous avez eu raison de vous renseigner sur cette secte. Vous l’avez bien compris à présent, il ne vous a pas fallu plus d’une seconde en voyant son regard pour savoir à quel point elle compte pour lui. Ça ne vous étonne pas, en même temps. Rufioh cherche toujours à impressionner, à se faire respecter. Déjà il traînait avec les bandes les plus populaires au lycée, il essayait toujours de se faire une réputation. Comme pour compenser toutes ces années où les gens se moquaient de lui. Il veut être de ceux qui se moquent, à présent. Mais vous n’allez pas le laisser faire. Vous ne savez pas comment il a fait pour se faire bien voir par Kurloz, mais ça ne durera pas. Vous n’êtes pas seule, vous avez Meulin, et vous savez que Porrim et Kankri seront de votre côté. Déjà vous avez pris assez d’importance pour que les « domestiques » obéissent à vos ordres (trois d’entre eux comprennent le japonais et vous savez les reconnaître quand vous avez besoin d’eux) et pour que les membres les moins importants chuchotent entre eux en vous voyant. Vous n’êtes pas au même niveau que Porrim ou Kankri, qui semblent plus au courant que vous de l’objectif de la secte – si elle en a bien un, ça pourrait bien n’être qu’un ramassis de drogués pour ce que vous en savez, même si au final personne ici n’a l’air si drogué que ça malgré les rumeurs, à part Kurloz qui semble tout le temps ailleurs – et qui ont, contrairement à vous, le pouvoir de choisir de nouveaux membres, mais déjà vous savez que vous êtes plus qu’une « nouvelle fidèle » désormais.

***

Le temps passe mais comme toujours les choses ne changent pas. Rien ne change jamais dans votre vie – vous ne laisserez pas les choses changer. Plus jamais. La seule chose qui change, c’est votre relation avec Meulin et si vous n’étiez pas aussi têtue, vous avoueriez que ça vous fait peur.

Meulin a pris l’habitude de vous tenir par la main quand vous marchez côte à côte, et si vous ne savez pas encore bien ce que ça veut dire, vous savez en voyant son regard quand vous le croisez que ça fait enrager Rufioh. Parfois, en vous quittant, elle dépose juste un baiser sur votre joue, un geste qui pourrait être des plus innocents si vous n’étiez pas la seule à qui elle réserve cette attention toute particulière.

Mais ce ne sont que des petits changements, alors vous n’y prêtez pas vraiment attention, tout comme vous ne prêtez pas attention aux rumeurs, de plus en plus persistantes dans votre école.

Jusqu’au jour où vous revoyez Horuss Zahhak.

Il est tard et vous rentrez tout juste de soirée. Meulin est à votre bras, elle ne vous quitte jamais. Quand vous rentrez chez vous, elle s’en va vous ne savez où, et lorsque vous quittez la maison de vos parents le soir, elle attend dans votre rue. Vous lui laissez toujours savoir à quelle heure vous sortez pour ne pas risquer de la rater. Vous ne voulez pas qu’elle disparaisse ailleurs, avec Kurloz ou avec n’importe qui d’autre. Vous la voulez rien que pour vous. Vous le lui avez déjà dit par sms, et elle n’a pas semblé dérangée. Au contraire, le lendemain, ses yeux brillaient. Ou alors c’est juste vous qui vous faites des idées, mais peu importe.

Vous apercevez Horuss devant la porte du manoir de Kurloz Makara – on vous a informé un jour que l’endroit lui appartenait, et vous n’avez pas demandé de détails. Vous n’avez aucun mal à le reconnaître, géant d’une tête de plus que le commun des mortels, ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses coiffés en une queue de cheval, et sa voix forte reconnaissable de loin. Il crie et vous vous rapprochez pour mieux entendre ce qu’il dit.

– Je ne m’en irai pas ! Vous n’avez pas le droit de le garder prisonnier !

Oh. Il parle probablement de Rufioh. Trois domestiques lui font face ; l’air gêné, ils tentent de l’empêcher d’entrer. Horuss continue de crier et soudain, vous décidez de vous en aller. Vous n’avez pas envie qu’il s’aperçoive de votre présence et, de toute façon, vous savez qu’il ne parviendra pas à entrer.

– Je préviendrai la police ! Vous l’entendez hurler alors que vous vous éloignez.

Meulin joue avec vos doigts, entrelacés avec les siens. Vous n’avez pas envie de penser à Horuss ou à Rufioh là maintenant.

Mais peut-être auriez-vous dû rester. Peut-être ainsi auriez-vous appris quelque chose sur cette secte. Quoi qu’il en soit, le lendemain, Horuss Zahhak n’est pas venu en cours, ni le jour suivant. Après une semaine, on le porta officiellement disparu. Vous essayez de vous dire que tout n’est qu’une coïncidence, même si votre raison aimerait vous hurler le contraire, mais Meulin est là et elle vous sourit, et vous vous fichez de tout le reste.

***

 

(=TωT=) > C’EST TELLEMENT TRISTE CETTE FIN ! J’AI PAS ARRÊTÉ DE PLEURER !!!!!

**だから言いましたよ。ばか。**

(^•o•^) > OH AU FAIT DAMIARA ! TU DOIS ABSOLUMENT VENIR AU CHAT NOIR DEMAIN SOIR ! IL VA SE PASSER UN TRUC !!!

？

(^•ω•^) > H33H33H33, C’EST UN SECRET !

**チ。分かりました。明日に来ます。猫ばか。**

\\(=^o^=)/ > NEKO !!! J’AI RECONNU NEKO ! 333333 

(^._.^) > MAIS J’AI PAS COMPRIS SI TU VENAIS OU PAS. ON VA DIRE QUE OUI. TU VIENS, HEIN ? IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE TU VIENNES !

(=^ω^=)/ > BISOUS ! 

 

*** 

C’est presque traînée de force par Meulin que vous arrivez à la boite de nuit à l’ambiance sobre. Pas que vous n’ayez pas envie d’y aller. Juste que vous n’aimez pas courir. Et Meulin a hâte. Vous ne savez même pas ce à quoi vous êtes censée assister à cette soirée.

Quand vous entrez dans la boîte, une voix familière vous vrille les tympans.

— Megido ! Quoi de neuf, chaton ?

— 冗談ですか。お願い、冗談だと言って。  
— Quoi, t’es pas contente de me wvoir ?

Meulin vous jette un regard intrigué, passant ses yeux olive de vous à Ampora.

— 何であなたはここにいますか。  
— Je l’ai invité.

Vous fixez Kankri avec des éclairs dans les yeux, mais il se contente de hausser doucement les épaules, peu ébranlé par votre haine silencieuse. Vous prenez à peine le temps de remarquer que la boite de nuit est pratiquement vide, et vous vous demandez si Kurloz ou peu importe qui tire les ficelles ici n’aurait pas réservé l’endroit juste pour la secte, ce soir. Ça ne vous étonnerait pas vraiment. Mais pour l’instant, vous retournez votre attention sur Cronus, qui vient de passer un bras autour des épaules du plus petit.

— Ouais, j’fais partie de wvotre petit groupe maintenant ! Pas que ça m’intéresse wvraiment, mais j’pouvais pas dire non à ces yeux-là, tu saisis ?  
— いいえ分かりません。  
— Et donc Kankri et moi c’est du solide, tu wvois ? C’était dur de devwoir dire adieu à tous ces chats qui wvoulaient un morceau de ce corps de rêvwe, mais c’est la wvie, y’a un moment où il faut se caser et dire, désolé les filles, mon cœur est réservwé à ce chaton.  
— 。。。  
— Attention à tes triggers, Cronus. Je te rappelle que tu es en présence d’une adoratrice de la race féline qui pourrait mal interpréter tes propos – pas que j’insinue qu’il s’agisse là d’un loisir étrange ou autre, bien sûr je respecte les passe-temps et goûts de chacun aussi curieux et irrationnels soient-ils.  
— Haha, ouais, t’as raison. Désolé mamzelle.

Meulin hoche vaguement la tête, comme si elle n’avait pas tout à fait compris qu’on s’adressait à elle. Vous vous désintéressez de Cronus et Kankri le temps de prendre un verre et d’en prendre un pour Meulin qui vous remercie avec un sourire avant de presser ses lèvres pulpeuses sur le rebord de la coupe pour siroter le cocktail alcoolisé — D’accord, peut-être que vous avez envie d’embrasser ces lèvres peintes en vert, peut-être aussi que vous allez le faire. Plus tard. Quand l’autre imbécile heureux d’Ampora ne sera plus à portée de vue. Vous l’apercevez d’ailleurs en train d’essayer d’embrasser Kankri, qui le repousse du plat de la main avec un calme sidérant parce que « pas devant tout le monde, il ne faudrait pas déclencher de triggers ». Vous avez une soudaine envie de les frapper, tous les deux, mais vous n’en ferez rien. Vous êtes de bonne humeur ce soir.

Vous restez une heure ou deux à discuter – pardon, à écouter les autres parler en vous moquant d’eux à chaque occasion – et à fixer intensément la trace verte qu’ont laissé les lèvres de Meulin sur le verre à cocktail abandonné, quand finalement le silence se fait dans la salle. Votre compagne se rapproche un peu de vous, enroulant ses deux bras autour du vôtre, son sourire ne quittant jamais ses jolies lèvres. Vous vous sentez rougir malgré vous de ce contact pourtant banal, mais vos pensées n’ont pas le temps de dériver car Kurloz vient d’entrer et un frisson remonte le long de votre colonne vertébrale.

— Ne parle pas, vous glisse Porrim à l’oreille – vous ne l’aviez pas vue arriver.

Vous lui jetez un regard plein de questions silencieuses auxquelles elle ne répond pas, tapotant seulement votre épaule avant de s’éloigner de vous. Meulin n’a pas bougé d’un pouce mais son sourire s’est étiré, et vous attrapez sa main juste avant qu’elle ne s’échappe pour aller rejoindre l’homme au costume noir et violet. Elle vous jette un regard que vous interprétez comme un « oh, d’accord ! » et se replace à vos côtés sans lâcher votre main.

Kurloz marche lentement, l’air ailleurs, ses yeux scrutant distraitement les environs. Derrière lui, un majordome au masque blanc referme la porte et se poste devant, probablement pour éviter de laisser entrer un quelconque gêneur. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde, que des membres assez réputés du Dark Carnival. Rufioh est présent aussi, entré en même temps que Kurloz avec deux ou trois autres retardataires, même s’il marche loin derrière lui. Vous ne savez pas si vous devez vous sentir puissante d’avoir été invitée à ce qui semble être une réunion privée, mais si au début vous en éprouvez une certaine fierté, vous ne tardez pas à changer d’avis.

Rapidement, vous sentez que quelque chose ne va pas. Vous ne savez pas trop quoi – quelque chose dans votre verre, dans l’air, ou juste un mauvais pressentiment – mais vous avez la tête qui tourne et vos pensées commencent à s’embrouiller. Comme si tout autour de vous n’était plus qu’illusion, un rêve où vous seriez à moitié éveillée. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Vous regardez Meulin, paniquée, mais la jeune fille garde un air impassible, petit sourire au coin des lèvres, sa main toujours dans la vôtre. Autour de vous, tout le monde semble aussi calme. Porrim sirote doucement le contenu de son verre, Cronus et Kankri sont assis côte à côte, observant en silence, leurs mains jointes posées sur la table. Quelques autres visages familiers, mais aucun ne semble affecté. Vous allez finir par croire que vous êtes la seule à ressentir ça.

Mais encore une fois, c’est au moment où cette pensée traverse votre esprit que Meulin tourne ses yeux de chat vers vous, plongeant au plus profond de votre âme, de votre être tout entier, et comme la dernière fois elle vous semble si proche en cet instant que vous pourriez presque croire qu’elle est capable de lire en vous. Vous avez un peu peur, mais en même temps vous brûlez d’envie de l’embrasser, de la garder contre vous, de la faire prisonnière pour ne jamais la laisser à personne. Meulin vous sourit et vous soutenez son regard encore un moment. L’atmosphère semble se détendre doucement et vous inspirez profondément. Vous commencez à vous calmer. Meulin semble avoir cet effet apaisant sur vous. Elle vous sourit à nouveau, hoche légèrement la tête, puis vous fait signer de retourner votre attention sur le centre de la pièce, et à contrecœur parce qu’un instinct étrange en vous vous demande de ne pas regarder, vous obéissez.

Kurloz est assis sur une chaise, au milieu de la boite de nuit. Tous les invités semblent s’être rabattus contre les murs ou assis aux tables et au bar pour lui laisser tout l’espace central vide. L’homme ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, mais un sourire est tracé sur ses lèvres au maquillage morbide, et une marionnette est posée sur ses genoux. La poupée a la tête baissée aussi vous ne voyez pas son visage, mais vous remarquez ses longs bras et jambes fins et la casquette vissée sur sa tête. Honnêtement, vous la trouvez hideuse et plus ridicule que glauque.

Enfin jusqu’à ce que vous voyez ses yeux.

Mais ce que vous y avez vu, vous ne vous en souviendrez pas.

*** 

Vous sortez de la boite de nuit et vous ne voulez qu’une chose : courir, courir loin, vous éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit et de cette _chose_ , cette terreur sans nom qui hante les membres de cette secte et que tous semblent idolâtrer. Vous savez qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ce soir, mais vous vous sentez mal, vous avez la nausée. Il y a des trous dans votre mémoire, comme si une partie de la soirée vous avait échappé, mais vous vous souvenez de Kurloz et de son sourire, et vous vous souvenez de la marionnette et de quelque chose dans ses yeux qui, l’espace d’un instant, est entré en vous, a pris possession de votre être. Vous avez envie de vomir. Vous n’avez rien pu faire, comme si une entité étrangère s’était introduite en vous et avait pris momentanément tout contrôle sur vos gestes et vos pensées. Vous avez peur. Vous ne le direz pas, mais cette chose vous terrorise. Vous ne voulez plus revivre ça. Vous ne voulez plus entendre le rire de cette marionnette – car elle avait ri, vous ne savez pas comment c’était possible mais elle avait ri, ri au fond de vous, ri à travers vous – et vous ne voulez plus perdre le contrôle sur vos propres pensées.

Vous voulez fuir, et vous fuyez.

Mais soudain Meulin est derrière vous, elle a attrapé votre main et la tient fort entre les siennes. Vous vous retournez, prête à hurler, à tenter de la convaincre de vous suivre peut-être – quoi qu’il y ait dans cette secte, elle n’est pas en sécurité ici et vous le savez ! Mais quand vous lui faites face, elle vous regarde avec ses yeux d’enfant, ses grands yeux innocents, et elle a l’air au bord des larmes. Ses cils caressent ses joues, ses cheveux sont secoués par la brise nocturne et, sous la lumière de la ruelle, ses prunelles vertes semblent briller encore plus que d’habitude. Elle vous jette un regard désespéré, empli de peur et de tristesse, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ! Pas avec tous ces cinglés, pas avec ce que vous avez _vu_ à travers les yeux de la poupée de tissus, pas après l’horreur, la mort, la dévastation… Non, vous devez…

– Ne pars pas.

C’est juste un murmure, presque une question. Ses lèvres tremblent, à cause du froid, peut-être. Juste un chuchotement, à peine audible, mais c’est la première fois que vous entendez vraiment sa voix. Vous vous figez, votre cerveau s’arrête. Meulin sourit timidement, comme un sourire d’excuse, et elle sort son téléphone portable de sa poche avant de taper sur les touches avec ses petits doigts fins. Elle tourne l’écran vers vous et vous voyez les mots, mais vous les lisez à peine, perdue dans ses yeux aussi verts que le texte flou à l’écran. Dans son message, elle vous dit que tout ira bien, que vous irez bien, que c’est ce qu’il faut faire, que c’est _juste_. Vous n’y croyez pas réellement, mais Meulin se met sur la pointe des pieds et elle vous embrasse.

Vous voulez fuir. Vous avez l’impression que c’est votre dernière chance, qu’après ça ce sera trop tard. Vous voulez vous enfuir ; vous vous fichez de Rufioh et de Kurloz et de tout ce qui vous semblait important. Vous avez peur. Mais vous l’aimez.

Meulin recule doucement. Elle a à peine effleuré vos lèvres des siennes, glacées. Vous respirez l’air froid et vous commencez à vous calmer. Vous reprenez vos esprits, votre peur se rationnalise. Vous n’avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour fuir maintenant. Vous avez été surprise, une fois de plus, mais au fond tout n’était qu’un rêve. Un mauvais rêve causé par une drogue trop puissante – vous n’avez pas à être effrayée. Vous êtes forte, personne ne peut vous faire flancher. Et vous avez Meulin, non ?

Vous jurez intérieurement de ne plus jamais laisser la peur prendre le dessus. Peu importe ce qui peut bien se cacher dans cette secte, vous ne fuirez pas. Vous glissez une main derrière la tête de Meulin et vous l’attirez vers vous. Vous avez à peine le temps de la voir sourire avant de l’embrasser à votre tour.

Si vous ne l’aviez pas aimée, peut-être seriez-vous partie, ce soir-là.

Si vous n’étiez pas tombée amoureuse, alors même que vous vous l’étiez interdit, alors que vous aviez craché sur l’amour… Si Meulin ne vous avait pas abordée, ce soir-là, si elle ne vous avait pas fixée de ses yeux clairs et déposé ce comprimé rose dans votre main, les choses auraient sûrement pu finir différemment. Et tandis que vous embrassez la jeune fille pour la toute première fois, vous essayez de chasser de votre tête le pressentiment que tout finira mal, parce que tout finira bien.

Vous en avez marre de souffrir.


	4. Chapter 4

Il ne reste plus que quelques jours de cours avant les grandes vacances. Déjà, la chaleur étouffante fait faiblir la motivation des professeurs et des élèves, tous ne rêvant plus que de l’arrivée de la date tant attendue. Beaucoup ne viennent déjà plus en cours, mais vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire de vos journées de toute façon. Et puis vous aimez observer comment les rumeurs se répandent dans le lycée. La disparition mystérieuse de Horuss Zahhak, ajoutée aux absences répétées de Rufioh et de quelques autres élèves dont vous n’avez que faire, commence à faire parler d’elle.

À la pause de midi, vous vous asseyez dans un coin à l’ombre et commencez à envoyer un message à Meulin. Vous savez qu’elle va dans un lycée spécial où certains cours sont dispensés en langue des signes. Peut-être devriez-vous vous y inscrire l’an prochain. Vous pourriez la voir plus souvent, et de toute façon si Rufioh ne vient plus en cours, vous n’avez aucune raison de rester ici.  
Meulin ne parle toujours pas en votre présence. Vous n’avez plus peur d’entendre sa voix – vous savez qu’elle est telle que vous le voudriez – mais vous vous complaisez dans le silence, alors vous ne dites rien non plus. Vous poursuivez ce jeu aux règles indéfinies. Mais à présent, il vous arrive d’échanger quelques mots, parfois. Des mots sans importance, car les mots n’ont jamais de valeur. Des mots juste pour entendre sa voix, votre prénom murmuré.

Vous discutez de tout et n’importe quoi quand Cronus vient s’asseoir à côté de vous, gémissant bruyamment à cause de la chaleur, et vous retenez difficilement une grimace.

— Sérieux, j’me demande ce que je fous encore là. C’est pas humain de nous faire wvenir en cours par une chaleur pareille.

— じゃ、何であなたは来ましたか。あなたはじゃまです。  
— Hé, j’aimerais bien me la couler douce chez moi, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Mais Kan est super insistant là-dessus, sur l’importance d’assister aux cours, parce que l’absence d’un seul élèvwe serait problématique pour le reste de la classe, tout ça.  
— 彼の命令を聞きますなら、彼はきっとベッドで甘いだろう。  
— Ouah, Dam, j’suis wvexé là ! Je sors pas avwec lui que pour ça, mes sentiments sont sincères !  
— そうですか。  
— C’est quoi ce ton, tu me crois pas ?  
— あなたを知っていますだけです。  
— Le Cronus que tu connaissais a disparu, j’suis un homme nouvweau. En fait, je crois que j’avwais juste besoin de quelqu’un qui me comprend pour pouvwoir trouvwer le wvrai moi, tu wvois ?

Tout en parlant, il sort un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son sac. Il vous en propose une que vous acceptez en haussant les épaules. Vous ne fumez pas vraiment, juste une cigarette ou deux de temps en temps, juste pour tromper votre ennui. Vous avez assez de volonté pour ne pas finir accro comme tous ces imbéciles.

— Le dis pas à Kan, hein ? J’lui ai promis que j’arrêtais. Et j’wvais le faire, hein, te fais pas d’idées ! Mais putain, ça fait du bien.  
— それより、答えはまだ待っています。

Cronus grimace un peu en entendant ça, tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de marmonner :

— On n’en est pas encore là avwec Kan. Me regarde pas comme ça, c’est en rapport avwec sa religion ou une connerie du genre ! J’ai bien essayé de le conwvaincre, mais… Enfin, peu importe.  
— マジで？　オイ、オイ、どうやってあなたは生き残したか。信じられません。あなたはＣｒｏｎｕｓではない！  
— T’en fais pas un peu beaucoup, là ? Tss, j’te l’ai dit, c’est du solide entre moi et lui. Wvous tous, wvous passez wvotre temps à wvous foutre de ma gueule, lui au moins il me prend au sérieux. Il ne dit pas que ma musique est à chier non plus, et il se moque pas de mes rêvwes ! Si c’est tout ce qu’il faut supporter pour rester avec lui, c’est pas grand-chose. Et puis c’est pas comme si on faisait rien non plus…

Il s’arrête là-dessus, petit sourire aux lèvres.

— てことは…？  
— Bah, style… Il est plutôt doué avwec sa langue.  
— やっぱり知りたくないです。もう黙れ。  
— Haha. Et sinon, ça wva comment toi, avwec la fille-chat ?

Vous éteignez votre mégot contre le mur et haussez un sourcil à sa question, pas bien sûre de savoir si vous avez envie de lui répondre ou pas.

— あなたとは関係ないだろう。  
— Allez, tu peux bien répondre, qu’est-ce que t’en as à foutre ? Pas comme si j’allais balancer tous tes p’tits secrets au reste du bahut ! Enfin, je le ferai probablement, mais encore une fois, t’en n’as rien à foutre, si ?

Sa manière de le dire vous agace, mais vous devez bien avouer qu’il n’a pas tort.

— 別に問題はありません。  
— Donc… Wvous sortez ensemble, en fait ?

Bonne question ça. Est-ce que vous sortez avec Meulin ? Pouvez-vous dire ça après quelques baisers échangés ? Vous essayez de vous souvenir comment les choses s’étaient passées avec Rufioh, avant de finalement décider que ça n’a pas beaucoup d’importance.

— はい、そうです。  
— Cool.

Il semble attendre autre chose mais vous ne rajoutez rien, reportant votre attention à votre téléphone portable pour lire la réponse de Meulin.

— Et ? C’est tout ? Pas de détails croustillants ? Rien d’intéressant à me raconter ?  
— だからあなたとは関係ない。死ね、この魚顔。  
— C’est pas très sympa, ça. Mais bon, comme tu wveux, j’wvais pas te forcer à en parler. Tss.

Cronus penche sa tête vers l’arrière, fixant le ciel un moment tandis que ses doigts tapotent un rythme inconnu sur son jean déchiré. Vous ne dites rien non plus, toujours occupée avec votre portable, profitant un instant du silence jusqu’à ce qu’Ampora ne parle à nouveau :

— Et pour Nitram, tu comptes faire quoi ?  
— 当たり前のことだけ。それは変わりはしない。  
— Ouais, je m’en doutais. Tu lâches pas l’affaire facilement toi, hein ? Haha. Juste, fais gaffe à toi. J’sais pas trop ce que fabrique cet enculé, mais wvisiblement il s’est mis l’autre timbré de clowvn dans sa poche. Pas que je m’inquiète pour toi, hein ? Tu peux bien aller crevwer la gueule ouvwerte, ça me fera des wvacances !  
— あなたのアドバイスは要りません。私は誰だと思うのですか。殺すぞ、てめ！  
— Ouais, ouais, c’est ça. Prend soin de toi quand même, sale pute.

Cronus se lève et s’en va après ça, grand sourire sur son visage, et vous ragez intérieurement.

Décidément, vous ne supportez vraiment _, vraiment_ pas ce type. Seule à nouveau, vous lisez et relisez les derniers messages de Meulin, envoyés pendant que vous discutiez avec l’autre face de carpe. Vous essayez de vous dire que la sensation étrange dans votre poitrine n’est due qu’à la chaleur. À la chaleur, rien de plus.

**ねえ、私とあなたは付合うの？** **？**

(=^ω^=) > OUI, BIEN SÛR, PURRQUOI PAS ? <3 

 

*** 

Les cours sont enfin terminés. Vous avez dû promettre à Meenah et Aranea que vous trainerez avec elles cet été, mais vous avez plus important à faire pour l’instant que faire du shopping entre amies.

Plus important comme, par exemple, faire exactement ça mais avec Meulin.

En fait, vous ne savez pas ce que vous fichez là. Vous devriez être trop occupée à chercher à vous faire respecter dans la secte, ou à trouver quelque chose qui blesserait Rufioh. Quand vous vous en êtes rendu compte, vous étiez déjà debout dans le bus, avec Meulin à côté en train de gigoter sur son siège. Vous vous rappelez avoir vu son texto vous demandant de sortir. Vous vous rappelez avoir décidé mentalement que vous refuseriez ; vous aviez prévu d’aller fouiner chez Rufioh pour voir s’il habitait toujours chez ses parents aujourd’hui. Votre cerveau vous avait dicté de lui dire non, mais lorsque vous avez envoyé le message lui répondant, vous avez réalisé que vous veniez de lui dire oui. Vous n’aimez pas comment elle vous fait perdre tout contrôle sur vous-même comme ça.

Pourtant, quand vous la voyez là, assise à regarder par la vitre du bus avec un sourire de gamine, vous sentez vos joues se réchauffer, votre poitrine se serrer. Vous saviez pourtant que ce n’était pas le moment de tomber amoureuse. Vous vous étiez promis de ne plus jamais vous laisser avoir, promis de sceller votre cœur et vos sentiments avec. Il n’a fallu qu’un petit moment de relâchement, quelques heures d’inattention, et vous avez laissé cette fille étrange se faire une place dans votre cœur. Vous soupirez en vous asseyant à côté d’elle et vous prenez sa main dans la vôtre, sans rien dire. Elle ne dit rien non plus, ne se retourne même pas vers vous, mais vous sentez ses doigts fins serrer les vôtres, tout doucement, et vous vous dites une fois de plus que vous êtes vraiment, vraiment foutue.

 

Le soleil tape fort et ça vous fait bizarre de voir Meulin éclairée par ses rayons. Vous n’avez pas l’habitude de trainer avec elle en plein jour, ou même ailleurs qu’en boite de nuit ou aux lieux de rendez-vous de la secte. À présent, à la voir courir comme ça, sautiller partout, son visage rayonnant de lumière et ses cheveux brillants, dansant dans son dos, elle vous semble presque étrangère, comme si c’était une toute autre personne, une autre Meulin. À moins que ce ne soit elle, la vraie Meulin. Peut-être la fille silencieuse qui vous fixe de ses yeux de chat dans les bars, enveloppée d’une aura de mystère, d’un charme étrange, n’est-elle qu’une ombre, qu’une facette parmi tant d’autres d’une personnalité que vous ne connaissez pas encore sur le bout des doigts.  
Vous voulez mieux la connaître. Vous voudriez tout savoir, pouvoir dire ce qu’elle pense juste avec un regard, pouvoir la contrôler avec vos mots, savoir quoi dire pour la faire rester avec vous. Vous voudriez connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses, son passé, ses rêves, ses peurs. Vous voudriez savoir ce qu’elle ressent, ressent pour vous, ressent pour Kurloz. Vous ne savez rien et ça vous effraie. Ce n’est pas comme avec Rufioh ; avec lui vous saviez quoi faire, quoi dire, et il était à vos pieds, il ne regardait personne d’autre. Vous n’avez pas été assez prudente et il vous a échappé – on l’a piégé, retourné contre vous – mais vous n’auriez pas refait la même erreur deux fois. Seulement vous n’arrivez pas à lire en Meulin comme vous lisez en le reste du monde. Vous avez l’impression de perdre le contrôle, de vous noyer dans l’infinité de son regard.

Vous avez peur, car vous sentez qu’elle pourrait vous briser en morceaux si elle le voulait ; réduire votre cœur en cendres et jouer avec la poussière qu’il en resterait. Vous êtes comme une souris et elle est le chat qui vous a attrapée. Elle joue avec vous pour l’instant, mais qui peut dire quand elle se décidera à vous dévorer ?

Meulin se tourne vers vous d’un seul coup et elle attrape vos mains. Elle vous sourit et pendant un moment vous vous demandez si elle n’a pas senti votre peur, vos doutes, et qu’elle n’essaierait pas de vous rassurer. Elle vous sourit et son regard semble vous dire que tout ira bien, qu’elle ne vous abandonnera jamais. Vous avez envie de la croire alors vous souriez à votre tour, pour la première fois depuis ce qui vous semble une éternité. Il y a du monde autour de vous, mais vous vous en foutez, alors vous l’attirez vers vous et vous l’embrassez.

Peut-être que vous pouvez être heureuse, après tout. Peut-être que Meulin a raison, que tout se passera bien. Peut-être que vous pouvez vous autoriser à l’espérer.

 

Meulin vous fait faire le tour de toutes les boutiques, mais n’achète jamais rien. A-t-elle seulement de l’argent ? Elle serait bien du genre à tout dépenser sur un coup de tête, ou à le donner à un mendiant. En fait, vous commencez à vous demander comment elle peut se débrouiller seule. Vous savez qu’elle vit en colocation avec Porrim même si vous n’en avez pas les détails. Elle n’a jamais rien dit sur ses parents et vous vous êtes souvent demandé s’ils étaient seulement encore en vie, mais vous ne lui avez jamais posé la question. Ce n’est pas si important, après tout. Seule Meulin vous importe ; tout le reste est secondaire.  
Vous finissez par lui offrir un collier, une pierre dont vous n’avez pas retenu le nom mais dont la couleur vous plaisait, rouge foncé, avec des reflets cuivrés. Elle ne vous avait rien demandé mais elle vous embrasse quand vous le lui offrez et c’est ainsi que les choses devraient être. Pas de politesses superflues, pas de faux embarras, pas de « tu n’aurais pas dû » hypocrites. Juste des sentiments qui s’échangent, une émotion partagée. Vous n’avez pas besoin de mots. Vous glissez vos mains dans son dos, caressez ses longs cheveux, jouez avec ses lèvres. Puis elle pose son front contre le vôtre et vous sourit, et l’espace d’un instant vous n’avez besoin de rien d’autre.

Vous êtes sur le chemin du retour quand la réalité vous rattrape – cruelle, douloureuse : une réalité appelée Rufioh Nitram. Vous ne savez pas si c’est un coup du hasard ou s’il vous a suivies, mais il est là. Il vous fixe sans bouger, immobile dans ses vêtements de marque. Meulin ne semble pas le remarquer, elle ne lui adresse pas un regard, comme s’il n’était qu’un anonyme de plus parmi la foule. Elle regarde les vitrines, sa main toujours dans la vôtre, mais vous vous arrêtez.

Rufioh s’avance vers vous l’air de rien, sourire sur les lèvres.

— Hé, Damara… Comment ça va, poupée ?

Il tente de prendre un ton décontracté mais sa voix transpire tellement l’insécurité que c’en est ridicule. Pitoyable, vous auriez dit, s’il vous restait un semblant de pitié envers lui. Malheureusement il ne reste plus rien en vous pour lui, rien qu’une haine incommensurable.  
Quand il comprend que vous n’avez pas l’intention de lui répondre, son sourire s’efface rien qu’un peu. Vous pouvez voir ses doigts remuer dans le vide – vestiges d’un vieux tic nerveux qu’il n’a jamais pu totalement effacer. Vous savez que votre présence le met mal à l’aise, que vous l’effrayez. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il vous évite, tout comme il vous a évitée quand il vous a quittée. Par lâcheté pure et simple, pour ne pas avoir à vous affronter. Il vous a annoncé qu’il vous larguait par sms et n’est pas venu en cours pendant une semaine après ça. Vous l’avez détesté encore plus à cause de ça.

— Hm, donc, vous faites une sortie entre filles ? C’est, hm… Cool, ouais. Haha.

Meulin tire sur votre manche pour attirer votre attention : elle veut savoir ce qui se passe. Vous lui faites comprendre par un regard que ce n’est pas important et dites, surtout à l’attention de Rufioh :

— 放って置け。ただの情けないがきです。   
— Ouah, euh. Pas très sympa ça. T’es genre, encore fâchée pour ça ? Faut peut-être tourner la page maintenant. Ha- Haha…

Il sait très bien que vous lui en voulez encore – que vous lui en voudrez toujours. Vous ne répondez rien, croisant juste vos bras, impatiente.

— Enfin, bref, ça tombe bien que je tombe sur toi… J’voulais justement te causer d’un truc, tu vois.

Il marque une petite pause, comme s’il attendait que vous lui demandiez de continuer – il peut toujours attendre, vous pensez. Mais à côté de vous, Meulin commence à s’ennuyer. Elle vous regarde avec insistance, demandant silencieusement quand est-ce que vous vous en irez. Vous serrez un peu plus sa main, geste qui ne manque pas d’échapper à Rufioh.

— En- Encore à mettre des gens dans ta poche, hein ? Tente-t-il, sourire forcé sur le visage. J’veux dire, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, poupée, mais j’aimerais bien que t’arrêtes d’essayer de pourrir la mienne… Je sais que tu as rejoint le Dark Carnival juste parce que j’y étais. Mais j’vois clair à travers ton p’tit jeu !  
— あなたは誰たど思っているのでずか。私はあなたのことをいつも考えてはしません。  
— O- Ouais, c’est ça. T’sais quoi, en fait, peu importe que tu l’admettes ou pas. Parce que t’y arriveras pas, t’entends ? J’suis pas n’importe qui, moi… J’ai un statut, eh ouais. Les gens me respectent, maintenant. J’suis plus comme avant, j’ai pas peur de toi ! Bangarang !  
— またそれですか。ばかだと気付けないんですか。  
— Dis ce que tu veux, ça changera rien. Tu sais, j’ai que quelques mots à dire pour qu’ils te virent de la secte, ouais… Tu pourrais même disparaître comme les autres gêneurs… C’est pas parce que t’as la poupée cinglée de ton côté qu’il faut te croire importante !  
— もういい。行こっ、Ｍｅｕｌｉｎ。 

Vous tirez sur sa manche et Meulin sourit de plus belle. Vous entrecroisez votre bras avec le sien et vous vous remettez en marche, passant devant votre ex sans daigner lui attribuer un regard de plus. Vous en avez fini avec lui pour aujourd’hui. Lui parler quelques minutes a suffi pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas changé ; toujours aussi peu sûr de lui, toujours en train de prétendre le contraire.

Hypocrite. Lâche et hypocrite, ordure infidèle. Et votre conviction s’en voit renforcée : Rufioh tient à sa place dans la secte, et il voit votre présence comme une menace. Vous lui faites peur – il ne serait pas venu vous parler sinon – et il commence à paniquer, à réaliser que oui, vous pourriez bien tout gâcher. La rage momentanément atténuée se remet à bouillir en vous. Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Meulin, vous vous êtes égarée trop loin de votre objectif principal, mais vous le voyez clairement à présent. Vaguement, vous vous demandez si vous auriez fini par laisser tomber, si Rufioh n’était pas venu vous parler aujourd’hui. Peut-être aurait-il fini par enfin libérer cet espace dans votre cœur qu’il encombre et noircit depuis tellement de temps. Peut-être auriez-vous changé. _Elle_ vous aurait changée.

Mais vous savez, au fond de vous, que vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne pouvez plus vivre en sachant qu’il est heureux. Il faut qu’il souffre, qu’il souffre de votre main, qu’il vous implore à genoux et que vous l’écrasiez au moment où il est le plus à terre, comme le vulgaire insecte qu’il est.

Vous sentez le regard de Meulin sur vous mais vous n’osez pas la regarder, de peur de savoir ce que vous pourriez y trouver. Alors vous avancez tout droit, toujours tout droit, laissant Rufioh loin derrière pour mieux le torturer le moment venu.

 

Ce même soir, aux informations, la journaliste parlera du corps du jeune garçon identifié comme étant Horuss Zahhak, retrouvé par la police. Vous passez devant le poste de télévision sans vous arrêter, ignorant cette petite voix dans votre tête qui vous hurle que vous savez très bien ce qui lui est arrivé.

***

Votre portable affiche vingt-et-une heures quand vous appliquez la dernière touche de rouge sur vos lèvres. Vous restez encore quelques secondes devant le miroir, pas trop mécontente du résultat, avant d’attraper votre sac à main et de quitter votre chambre, que vous prenez bien soin de fermer à clé derrière vous. Descendant rapidement les escaliers, vous traversez le salon. Vos parents sont assis devant la télévision, quant à votre sœur… Probablement en train de faire ses devoirs, comme la fille bien obéissante qu’elle est.

— Tu devrais pas laisser la gamine sortir à cette heure, vous entendez votre père dire. Avec toutes ces histoires de disparitions de lycéens, ils pourraient croire qu’elle est dans le coup. Ça va nous attirer des emmerdes avec la police.  
— T’as qu’à lui dire, toi, répond votre mère sans quitter le poste de télé des yeux. De toute façon elle écoutera pas.  
— Peut-être qu’elle écouterait mieux si sa mère était pas-- !

Vous n’écoutez pas la suite, fermant la porte derrière vous. Vous avez depuis bien longtemps renié ce qui vous servait de famille autrefois. Vous savez qu’ils ont baissé les bras avec vous, mais vous ne vous en plaignez pas. Au moins, maintenant, ils n’essayent plus de vous parler ou de vous faire obéir – et ça vous va très bien comme ça. Vous n’avez pas besoin d’eux. Vous n’avez besoin de personne.

Personne à part Meulin, vous rajoutez en pensée avant de chasser cette idée de votre tête – c’est stupide, pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d’elle ? Vous pourriez très bien vous passer d’elle, si c’était nécessaire. Vous feriez n’importe quoi pour mener à bien votre vengeance, et vous ne laisserez personne devenir votre faiblesse.

 

Vous ne savez pas trop ce qui est censé se passer ce soir, au manoir Makara, mais ce n’est au final qu’une chose parmi la centaine d’autres que vous ne comprenez pas à propos de cette secte, alors vous n’en avez pas grand-chose à faire. Vous vous dites que ce ne sera qu’une soirée de plus où Meulin restera collée à votre bras tandis que vous échangerez quelques mots avec Porrim, Kankri, et maintenant Cronus, quoique vous vous seriez bien passée de sa présence, à celui-là.

Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas faite à la décoration, aux manies presque trop parfaites des domestiques ou à la seule présence de Kurloz qui suffit à vous mettre mal-à-l’aise malgré vous, mais vous commencez à vous habituer à ces soirées. La plupart du temps rien ne s’y passe ; vous ne savez même pas pourquoi elles sont tenues. En de rares occasions – et à chaque fois vous êtes préalablement prévenue par Meulin et priée de venir – des sortes de rituels sont tenus, mais jamais on vous demande de faire quoi que ce soit, alors là aussi vous n’y prêtez pas grande importance. Il vous arrive de vous sentir mal, de ressentir cette présence étrange, cette malice parfois présente dans les yeux de Kurloz sans vraiment y être, comme s’il n’était que la réflexion, que l’ombre de quelque chose d’infiniment plus grand et terrifiant, mais vous avez décidé de ne plus fuir, n’est-ce pas ? Vous n’êtes pas faible à ce point. Si Rufioh supporte de rester, alors vous pouvez aussi.

Debout dans un coin de la salle, vous écoutez Kankri et Porrim se disputer pour la énième fois. Meulin est à côté de vous, elle joue avec vos cheveux. Rien d’inhabituel, mais par moments vous avez l’impression de sentir le regard de Kurloz sur vous. Vous relevez discrètement la tête, croisez les pupilles vides de l’homme assis plus loin, pupilles comme dénuées de vie qui semblent passer au travers vous, comme si vous n’existiez pas. Il détourne ensuite le regard, continue de faire le tour des invités. Peut-être n’est-ce que votre imagination. Peut-être ne fait-il que regarder dans votre direction comme il le fait dans le reste de la salle, son regard se baladant aléatoirement, sourire parfois présent sur ses lèvres sans raison. Ou bien y a-t-il une raison ? Vous n’avez jamais tenu à le savoir. Mais dernièrement, c’était comme s’il observait réellement ce qui se passait dans votre direction.

Dans ces moments, Meulin prend parfois un drôle d’air. Comme une fillette qui serait en train de faire une bêtise et qui essayerait de se faire toute petite, comme si elle espérait que tant qu’elle ne se retourne pas, tant qu’elle ne croise pas les regards sévères de ses parents, on pourrait l’oublier l’espace d’un instant. Elle sourit mais son sourire semblerait presque forcé. Vous ne supportez pas bien de la voir comme ça alors vous vous hâtez d’attirer son attention vers vous à nouveau et son visage reprend des couleurs. Par moments, vous vous demandez si c’est Kurloz qui l’effraie. Vous avez remarqué qu’elle passait de moins en moins de temps à discuter avec lui, et restait de plus en plus en votre compagnie, mais…

Vous vous faites probablement des idées. Vous ne devez pas vous prendre la tête à ce point. Vous avez plus important à penser, après tout.

— Damara, pourrais-je avoir ton attention l’espace d’un instant ?

Vous levez les yeux vers Porrim qui vient de vous sortir de vos pensées. C’est seulement là que vous remarquez que Kankri et Cronus se sont éloignés et que vous êtes seule avec les deux filles.

— Comment te sens-tu ? Demande-t-elle de son habituelle vois posée. J’espère que tu profites de la soirée. C’est un plaisir de te voir aussi souvent. Peu de membres sont aussi dévoués que toi.

— そんなばか慇懃は要りません。何かが言いたいなら言え。  
— Mes excuses. Je vais en venir au fait. Nous pensons que tu es prête à recevoir davantage de… responsabilités au sein de notre groupe. Tu commences à faire office de figure importante parmi nous. Ce n’est en rien une obligation, mais nous apprécierions grandement ton…  
— ＯＫでず。しかしその「我々」の意味を私に教えて欲しい。  
— Oh, je me suis simplement permis de parler au nom de notre groupe. Je ne reçois pas mes instructions directement, mais sois assurée que tout vient uniquement de la volonté des Messies.  
— 分かりました。言えないな、ビッチ。まぁ、別にいいけど…

Porrim vous adresse un nouveau sourire chaleureux. Elle jette un coup d’œil discret autour d’elle avant de s’approcher de vous puis, baissant d’un ton pour que vous seule l’entendiez :

— Je sais que tu ne crois pas vraiment. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’étais dans le même cas que toi. Je pense que tu vas rapidement changer d’opinion. Il est difficile de ne pas admettre la réalité quand on l’a en face des yeux, après tout. Certaines personnes s’obstinent à fermer leur esprit, mais te connaissant un peu mieux, je pense que tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens-là.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire avant de reculer à nouveau.

— Excuse-moi, ce que je raconte ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de sens pour toi. Tu comprendras bientôt cependant, j’en suis certaine. Peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Vous ne comprenez pas bien où elle veut en venir. Vous regardez Meulin, toujours à côté de vous, mais elle ne vous renvoie qu’un sourire rempli d’innocence et de bonheur enfantin. Elle a l’air contente pour vous, même si vous ne savez pas bien pourquoi. Porrim détache son attention de vous un instant mais vous la rappelez en vitesse. Vous avez une dernière question à lui poser – la seule chose qui importe vraiment, en vérité.

— ねえ、その新しい責任…　Ｒｕｆｉｏｈもありますか。

Porrim lève un sourcil avant de répondre, tout aussi calmement qu’avant :

— Je ne suis pas censée savoir ça, ne le répète à personne, s’il te plaît, mais… J’ai entendu dire qu’il avait souvent demandé à monter en grade. Son enthousiasme est apprécié, mais… Il n’est pas jugé comme prêt. Honnêtement, je pense que sa personnalité pose quelques problèmes. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu’il a tenté de me draguer. J’aurais beaucoup à redire de son attitude machiste. Cette manie qu’il a d’appeler toutes les personnes de sexe féminin « poupée » est vraiment révoltante.

Elle continue un moment à parler des droits des femmes et des problèmes de machisme dans la société, mais déjà vous n’écoutez plus qu’à moitié. Un grand sourire s’est tracé sur vos lèvres dès l’instant où vous avez compris. Rufioh n’est « pas prêt ». Vous oui. Prête à quoi, vous n’en savez rien, mais vous avez obtenu une chose qu’il n’a pas, une chose qu’il désire depuis longtemps, et cette seule pensée suffit à vous rendre euphorique. Vous imaginez déjà votre ex, bouillant de rage et de jalousie à votre égard. Probablement qu’il doit hurler intérieurement, à l’heure qu’il est.

Vous avez l’impression de lui avoir volé quelque chose, et vous aimez ça. Ce ne sera que justice après tout ce qu’il vous a volé à vous.

***

Peut-être les choses se passaient-elles trop bien. Vous vous faites la réflexion en vous réveillant dans votre lit ce matin. Peut-être le calme actuel n’était-il que l’annonce d’une tempête imminente. Dans vos rêves, vous revoyez les ténèbres entraperçues dans les yeux de Kurloz. Au fond de vous, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous demander si vous n’auriez pas mieux fait de partir, cette nuit-là, quand Meulin vous a supplié de rester. Vous auriez pu tenter de la convaincre, l’amener avec vous – de force, s’il le fallait. Vous ne savez plus quoi penser, à présent.

Mais les bras nus de Meulin se referment sur vous et, une fois de plus, vous décidez de ne plus prêter attention à tout ça. Vous la laissez se blottir contre vous malgré la chaleur. Peut-être les choses se passaient-elles trop bien. Mais vous vous en foutiez.

 

Et puis tout s’est écroulé.


	5. Chapter 5

C’est toujours trop tard quand on s’en rend compte, quand on réalise à quel point on s’était leurré toute notre vie. Mais vous l’avez compris à présent, ces quelques secondes où tout s’est effondré devant vos yeux. Où tout allait bien et d’un seul coup tout bascule. Vous l’avez compris, mais encore une fois c’est trop tard.

 

Vous ne savez plus si vous étiez venue avec Meulin ce soir-là ou si elle s’était simplement joint à vous une fois sur place. Vous ne savez plus ce que Porrim vous a dit quand vous êtes arrivée, vous avez oublié les mots échangés avec Kankri, les plaisanteries insouciantes de Cronus.

Vous vous rappelez très clairement les mains glacées de Kurloz Makara sur votre visage, le sourire sur ses lèvres maquillées. Vous vous souvenez de mots, de mots dans votre tête alors que personne ne parlait.

Meulin était à côté de vous, elle avait l’air inquiète. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, pourquoi Kurloz, soudain, au lieu de poursuivre sa route comme d’habitude, s’était arrêté pour vous fixer dans les yeux. Ou peut-être qu’ils savaient. Peut-être que vous étiez la seule à ne rien comprendre. Quand Kurloz a lâché votre visage, quand il est reparti comme si rien ne venait de se passer, Meulin vous a serré dans ses bras. Personne n’a rien dit à un moment. C’est Kankri qui a fini par prendre la parole, murmurant quelques mots, presque comme s’il les disait pour lui-même.

— Ce soir, notre Seigneur se lèvera.

Vous vous êtes tournée vivement vers lui, mais il a simplement détourné le regard. Vous auriez insisté, mais Meulin s’est penchée vers votre oreille pour y chuchoter, sa main serrant doucement la vôtre.

— Ça veut dire que tu es prête.

Vous cherchez des réponses dans son regard, mais elle ne fait que sourire. Encore ce sourire mystérieux, ce petit air qui laisserait deviner qu’elle cache autre chose, mais que vous ne parvenez toujours pas à déchiffrer.

 

Vos pensées tournent en boucle dans votre tête, mais vous n’arrivez pas à leur donner de sens. Vous vous raccrochez à de petits rien : la main de Meulin dans la vôtre, sa chaleur, son odeur dont vous ne pouvez plus vous passer. Vous essayez de ne plus penser au reste, ne plus penser à ce qui est apparu dans votre tête. Vous ne voulez pas que ce soit réel. Ça ne _devrait_ pas être réel. Et ça ne devrait certainement pas être dans votre tête, dans vos pensées, là où vous pensiez que personne ne pouvait vous atteindre. Vous avancez, suivant les pas de Meulin. Vous ne savez pas où elle vous mène, vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Vous voudriez fuir, mais votre raison vous rappelle que vous avez décidé que ça n’arriverait pas. Alors vous la suivez, vous espérez juste que ce sera bientôt fini. Que vous pourrez retourner à votre quotidien. Faire du shopping avec Meulin, sortir en boite avec elle, finir la soirée dans son lit, dans ses bras. Enfouir votre visage dans ses cheveux, la serrer dans vos bras. Embrasser ses lèvres, la peau délicate de son cou.

Vous vous concentrez là-dessus tout en marchant pour essayer de ne plus repenser au monstre vert qui hurlait dans votre tête quelques instants plus tôt.

La pièce où on vous emmène se trouve visiblement au sous-sol du manoir. C’est une grande pièce blanche, au plafond haut et munie d’une seule et unique porte, plus grande que la moyenne. La salle est vide, mis à part une chaise sur laquelle une marionnette est posée. Ce n’est pas celle que Kurloz gardait avec lui cependant : celle-ci est plus grande, de taille humaine, et sa tête n’est qu’une sphère blanche sans visage.

Vous n’aviez pas remarqué que Porrim était avec vous avant qu’elle ne vous murmure quelque chose à l’oreille.

— Il ne se réveillera pas aujourd’hui, mais tu pourrais être capable de discerner l’ombre de sa présence. Comme une trace, persistant à travers le temps et l’espace, de ce qui n’a pas encore eu lieu. Regarde à l’intérieur. Les réponses viendront à toi d’elles-mêmes.

D’un simple mouvement de la tête, elle désigne la marionnette. Vous déglutissez avant de vous en approcher, sous les regards brûlants de Porrim et Kurloz. Seule la présence de Meulin, au fond avec les deux autres, vous rassure. Bientôt fini, vous vous dites. Vous n’aurez qu’à prétendre, dire ce qu’ils voudront entendre, et vous repartirez.

Vous tendez votre main vers la chose et, finalement, la posez sur le tissu de ce qui lui sert de tête. Vous la relevez un peu, juste assez pour que son visage, si elle en avait eu un, soit face au vôtre. Juste l’espace d’une seconde.

Mais une seconde suffit.

Vous lâchez la poupée, reculez d’un pas. Quelque chose… Quelque chose est à l’intérieur. Vous pouvez le sentir. Une présence qui n’en est pas une. Et la tête de la marionnette devrait retomber, mais elle reste en place, elle vous fixe, immobile, et elle devrait retomber, pourquoi ne retombe-t-elle pas ? Qu’est-ce qui la maintient en place, si vous ne la tenez plus ? Vous avez la nausée, vous sentez que vos jambes sont sur le point de lâcher, mais la peur vous fait tenir debout, comme un instinct de survie qui vous maintient immobile. Comme une proie face à son prédateur, tétanisée.

— C’est comme Meulin l’avait dit, dit Porrim doucement, le Temps lui-même réagit à sa présence. Elle pourrait être la Sorcière dont nous avions besoin.

Vous prenez une grande inspiration avant de vous approcher à nouveau de la marionnette, qui n’a toujours pas bougé. À nouveau, vous plongez votre regard dans la sphère blanche. Vous n’arrivez pas à comprendre, mais vous avez l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose, juste à portée de main, qui n’attend qu’un geste de votre part pour se laisser saisir. Une chose à la fois si proche et si lointaine, à la fois partout et nulle part. Une chose qui vous appelle, qui hurle, mais que vous ne parvenez pas à entendre.

— Les Messies ont parlé. La Sorcière du Temps est de notre côté. Sa voix entre en résonnance avec cette de notre Seigneur, comme l’a prédit notre Mage.

Vous vous retournez brusquement, cherchant des yeux la personne qui vient de parler, mais il n’y a que vous quatre dans la pièce. Quelqu’un vient-il seulement de parler ? Soudain, les lèvres de Kurloz s’étirent en un grand sourire, et vous remarquez que Porrim et Meulin sont tournées vers lui. Et ses lèvres ne s’ouvrent pas, mais la voix reprend, aussi forte et distincte que si on vous la criait dans les oreilles.

— Réjouissez-vous, car l’avènement du Seigneur du Temps est proche. Bientôt, son nom retentira à travers les époques comme un carillon miraculeux dans nos putains d’oreilles attentives.

Meulin sourit, toujours tournée vers Kurloz. Vous aimeriez leur demander ce qu’ils veulent dire, leur demander que quelqu’un vous _explique_ juste ce qui se passe, mais vous n’en avez pas le temps. Sans un bruit, une silhouette s’est rajoutée dans la salle, et vous manquez de sursauter en l’apercevant. C’est un garçon, un peu plus jeune que vous, peut-être treize ou quatorze ans, et vous ne pouvez rater l’air de famille qu’il partage avec Kurloz – cheveux noirs et bouclés, yeux sombres, même s’ils semblent moins vides que ceux du Makara que vous connaissez, et de la peinture blanche sur le visage imitant un maquillage de clown. Vous n’avez pas le temps de demander qui c’est, car le garçon prend la parole, sa voix forte mais son ton délicat, comme un murmure.

— Un fils de pute de gêneur a enfin été trouvé.

Le sourire de Kurloz disparaît. L’air calme de Meulin se transforme en grimace paniquée. Porrim semble hésiter, mais quand Kurloz se retourne brusquement pour sortir de la pièce, son pas à la fois lourd et rapide, appuyé par une rage évidente, la jeune femme accourt vers vous et attrape fermement votre bras.

— Viens. Dépêche-toi.

Le jeune garçon inconnu disparaît, tel une ombre, à la suite de Kurloz, et vous saisissez la main de Meulin au passage. Elle semble opposer une résistance l’espace d’une seconde, mais finalement elle se laisse tirer et vous suit jusqu’à l’escalier vous ramenant au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. La main de Meulin tremble dans la vôtre. Vous avez à peine le temps de vous retourner pour apercevoir son visage, apeuré, inquiet. Inquiet pour quoi ?  
Elle s’immobilise soudain, à mi-chemin du couloir menant à la salle de bal. Vous dégagez votre bras de l’emprise de Porrim qui vous regarde un instant avant de poursuivre sa route sans vous. Vous regardez Meulin, longtemps, mais elle baisse les yeux, regarde sa main qui tient la vôtre.

— Ｍｅｕｌｉｎ？　行かなければならない…！ 

La jeune fille secoue vivement la tête.

— 何で？

Elle vous regarde, vous fixe longtemps, semble hésiter. Puis finalement :

— On ne devrait pas. C’est… 

Vous appuyez doucement sur sa main pour l’inciter à poursuivre. Elle se mord la lèvre avant de terminer :

— Pas beau à voir, tu sais ?

Un cri retentit à côté et vous vous retournez brusquement. Vous n’hésitez qu’une seconde avant de plonger votre regard dans les yeux couleur olive de Meulin – vous la fixez de toute l’intensité dont vous êtes capable pour lui faire comprendre à quel point vous êtes sérieuse, et elle hoche doucement la tête avant de vous suivre dans le couloir. Vous savez qu’elle ne veut pas et qu’elle se force, se force parce qu’elle suit votre décision malgré ses doutes, et vous l’aimez, comme vous l’aimez en cet instant. Mais vous n’avez pas le temps d’y penser. Vous êtes de plus en plus proche de la salle principale du manoir et plus vous vous avancez, plus les cris vous semblent familiers.

Vous vous souvenez de cette voix au moment même où vous ouvrez la porte, une seconde à peine avant de tomber sur le visage en larmes de Latula Pyrope. Elle semble aussi surprise que vous de vous voir ici, en reste paralysée un instant. Puis la surprise sur son visage se change, ou redevient terreur. Panique. Vous n’avez pas le temps de comprendre.

— Damara, tu dois les arrêter !

Non, vous n’avez pas le temps de comprendre. Mais soudain vous avancez, vous bousculez les quelques personnes devant vous pour mieux voir, et vous reconnaissez le visage du jeune homme à genoux, ses deux bras maintenus par deux domestiques, et votre sang se gèle.

— Ne les laisse pas ! hurle Latula. Ils vont le tuer !

Tout se mélange dans votre tête. Le bruit, les cris de Latula. Des mots, tout autour de vous, mais vous n’arrivez pas à vous concentrer. Trop de bruit. Trop de blanc. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne comprenez plus. Vous n’arrivez pas à relier les éléments entre eux. La secte, Kurloz. Mituna. Pourquoi Mituna ? Pourquoi le tiennent-ils à terre ? Et pourquoi Latula ?

Soudain, deux têtes familières. Cronus et Kankri, écartés du reste. Ils ne regardent pas. Cronus semble perturbé. Vous accourez vers eux.

— 何が起こっているの？！

Ampora vous jette un regard agacé, et c’est Kankri qui prend la parole.

— Quelqu’un volait des données informatiques de notre groupe depuis un moment, mais nous avons fini par le trouver.

Il jette un œil distrait vers Mituna, toujours à genoux, un filet de sang coulant de son nez, tachant le sol trop blanc. Puis Kankri se retourne vers vous, bras croisés.

— Je ne suis pas partisan de ces méthodes violentes, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien face à la volonté des Messies.  
— あいつはきっと何も分からなかったです！　もう許して！ 

Kankri ne répond rien, et vous vous tournez vers l’autre jeune homme.

— Ｃｒｏｎｕｓ！　あなたも何かをして！  
— Désolé, Dam, mais fallait pas qu’il fouine dans ce qui le regarde pas… J’peux rien faire.

Il détourne les yeux et Kankri pose une main sur son épaule. Vous comprenez bien qu’ils ne feront rien alors vous n’insistez pas, retournant votre attention sur Mituna. Son visage fait face au sol ; est-il seulement encore conscient ? À côté, Latula est en larmes, impuissante.

Et Kurloz est là, il observe Mituna de haut. Rufioh n’est pas loin non plus, sourire aux lèvres malgré la panique et la peur évidente sur son visage – comme s’il voulait faire croire qu’il prenait plaisir à ce qui se passait, quand vous savez parfaitement qu’il doit être effrayé. Vous pourriez bien le tuer, lui crever les yeux et lui arracher la langue, si vous n’aviez pas plus important à faire sur le moment. Vous vous retournez vers Meulin, toujours derrière vous.

— 何をするつもりだ？！

Elle vous fixe avec un air d’incompréhension, se mord quelques secondes les lèvres avant de répondre :

— Ils l’auraient t- tué. Mais il est important. Alors ils… Il veut faire en sorte qu’il nous rejoigne.  
— …で、いいえだと言ったら？

— Il ne lui laissera pas le choix. Il ne pourra plus dire non, en fait… 

Sa voix se brise à la fin et la panique vous envahit. Kurloz s’avance vers Mituna, lentement. Votre cœur tambourine dans votre poitrine, et le silence s’est fait dans la salle, mais vous avez l’impression d’être entourée de bruit. Vous devez faire quelque chose. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser. Latula hurle, elle semble terrorisée, sur le point de s’effondrer. Elle voudrait bouger, mais un homme au visage masqué la retient. Impuissante. Vous devez agir ! Vous devez…

Mais si vous agissez, vous perdrez tout. Si vous vous retournez contre la secte, vous ne pourrez plus vous venger. Rufioh aura gagné, et il pourra vous regarder de haut, comme il regarde Mituna à présent. Et vous serez à genoux, du sang sur le visage. Si vous défiez Kurloz, vous n’aurez plus rien.

Vous n’aurez plus Meulin. La réalisation vous frappe en même temps qu’elle vous effraie. Car vous ne pouvez rien faire sans tout perdre, et pas question que vous perdiez. Vous avez juré, juré de vous venger.

 

Kurloz pose sa main sur la tête de Mituna, attrape ses cheveux et les tire pour relever son visage. Il le fixe, et vous pouvez voir la peur dans le regard du garçon malgré l’air de défi qu’il tente de prendre. Latula gémit, elle semble incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, noyée sous ses propres larmes. Un instant, trop long mais trop court, puis Kurloz lâche ses cheveux. Mituna garde la tête droite, ses yeux semblent chercher quelque chose dans le vide – savoir ce qu’on va lui faire, sans doute.

Quelque chose hurle en vous, cogne, déchire vos entrailles. Vous crie de ne pas rester là sans rien faire. Vous avez peur ; vous êtes terrorisée. Ce n’est pas juste une histoire, comme celles que vous écriviez autrefois et qui finissaient toujours mal. C’est la vraie vie, et au fond vous le saviez. Vous saviez que tout n’était pas qu’une blague, qu’un jeu innocent. Vous saviez que des gens disparaissaient, que des corps étaient retrouvés. Vous fermiez les yeux car vous refusiez de l’affronter, mais vous ne pouvez plus fuir à présent. Vous n’êtes plus une enfant qui peut s’enfermer dans sa chambre, s’évader dans un monde fictif où rien ni personne ne peut l’atteindre.

Kurloz tourne sa tête vers un domestique qui s’avance aussitôt, quelque chose dans sa main. Vous ne pouvez pas bouger. Vous ne devez pas bouger. Vous avez fait votre choix, ce soir où vous avez accepté d’avaler la pilule rose que Meulin vous tendait. Fait votre choix, quand vous avez brûlé toutes les photos que vous aviez de Rufioh en vous jurant qu’il paierait. Vous avez juré de vous venger, et si vous devez vendre votre âme au Diable pour ça, vous le ferez.

Vous regardez, immobile, l’homme au masque blanc marcher jusqu’à Mituna. Vous ne sourcillez pas quand il lève son bras et que vous réalisez ce qu’il tient. Vous ne dites pas un mot tandis qu’il plante la seringue dans le cou du jeune homme. Mituna se débat, en vain. Latula pleure, se cache les yeux pour ne pas voir. Vous ne bougez pas. Vous ne bougerez pas. Vous l’avez décidé.

Vous perdriez tout.

— 止めて。

Vos lèvres murmurent quelque chose, vous-même vous n’entendez pas. Vous avez juré. Juré, juré, juré…

_Non._

Deux larmes traversent vos joues, et vous craquez. Vous n’êtes pas aussi forte que vous le croyiez. Vous ne pouvez pas regarder quelqu’un subir un sort probablement pire que la mort et sourire comme si ce n’était rien. Vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux et vous dire que tout va bien. Plus maintenant.

Vous vous retournez vers Meulin, la saisissez par les épaules, regard plongé dans le sien. Et vous hurlez.

— 止めてくれ！！

Un sursaut. Deux pupilles vert olive qui tremblent, qui hésitent, qui souffrent. Des sourcils qui se froncent, un hochement de tête. Un sourire désolé. Un regard plein d’amour.

Et Meulin s’élance, court vers l’homme en blanc, tire sur son bras et retire la seringue. Le domestique la fixe, incertain, mais elle ne lui adresse pas un regard, fixant fièrement les deux autres, leur intimant par les yeux de le lâcher. Ils s’exécutent et Mituna s’effondre. L’instant d’après, Latula l’enveloppe de ses bras, et Meulin lui hurle de partir.

Personne ne bouge. Personne ne respire. Latula disparaît, traînant le corps de Mituna qui arrive à peine à marcher, qui s’écroulerait si elle ne lui tenait pas l’épaule. Ils quittent la salle sans que personne ne les regarde, trop choqués, trop occupés à fixer la jeune fille aux cheveux longs qui reste, immobile, au milieu de la pièce, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Lueur de défi adressée directement à Kurloz, qu’elle fixe droit dans les yeux. Debout entre eux deux, vous ne pouvez qu’observer, tétanisée. Vous ne savez pas ce qui va arriver, mais vous sentez que quelque chose s’apprête à se dérouler. Quelque chose de grave. Vous avez peur, tellement peur tout à coup. Vous avez déjà oublié Mituna et Latula, oublié tout ce qui n’est pas Meulin, si petite, si frêle, seule au milieu de tant d’ennemis.

Meulin dont le regard se transforme en regard d’excuse, Meulin qui verse deux larmes, qui mime quelque chose à Kurloz que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Meulin qui vous adresse un dernier regard, qui remue ses lèvres mais vous n’entendez pas, vous n’entendez pas, vous n’arrivez plus à bouger, pourquoi n’arrivez-vous pas à bouger, pourquoi… ?

Kurloz s’avance et vous hurlez, mais c’est déjà trop tard. Ses mais sont déjà sur le cou de celle que vous aimez, que vous aimez de tout ce qu’il vous reste de cœur, aimez à jamais. Un craquement perce le silence, et le corps d’une jeune fille tombe au sol, inerte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Votre nom est Damara Megido. Et vous avez tout perdu.

 

La lumière de l’écran de votre téléphone portable éclaire la pièce et vos yeux lisent, lisent le texte vert qui n’a plus aucun sens. Votre couverture est sur vos épaules, ou bien à vos pieds, vous n’y prêtez pas attention. Plus rien n’a de sens dans cette chambre, pas même les posters, pas même les figurines colorées, pas même les vêtements que vous portez toujours, que vous n’avez pas changés depuis que vous êtes rentrée. Ça fait peut-être deux jours, peut-être trois, vos volets sont restés fermés, il pourrait tout aussi bien faire nuit. Plus rien n’a de sens, le temps n’est plus qu’un vague concept perdu dans les recoins de votre esprit. Vous continuez de lire le texte vert, ligne après ligne, mot après mot. Vous lisez sans comprendre, suivez les lettres sans les voir.

Ça ne veut rien dire. Les mots ne veulent rien dire. Les sons, les couleurs, les gens, vos jambes qui vous ont lâchée, le sol, dur, contre vos genoux, la voix de Kurloz dans votre tête, dans la tête de tout le monde. Vous n’avez pas écouté, rien écouté, vous n’avez pas bougé. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de bruit partout. Vous ne vouliez qu’un peu de silence, juste un moment de répit, pour plonger vos yeux dans les yeux de Meulin, pour sentir sa main contre la vôtre, le rythme de son cœur qui bat, les pulsations, les sentiments dans son regard, dans ses gestes. Vous avez perdu le silence, et vous avez perdu Meulin.

Trop de bruit, là encore. Bruit de votre respiration, bruit de votre cœur qui bat. Le silence n’existe plus, le temps vous a abandonnée. Passé, présent, futur. Futur sans elle. Présent douloureux. Passé, vous étiez heureuse. Vous ne l’aviez pas réalisé. C’est toujours trop tard, toujours trop tard.  
Un message sur votre écran, vous ne reconnaissez pas la couleur. Vous le lisez, ne comprenez pas bien. Vous l’avez déjà lu. C’est un message de Meenah. Elle vous demande où vous êtes, elle fait plus de fautes que d’habitude. Ce n’est pas le seul que vous avez reçu. Dans votre boite de réception, les messages se suivent et se suivent. Un nom qui capte votre attention, et vous vous souvenez que Mituna est sorti du coma. Un autre message, plus loin, il ne sera plus jamais pareil. Autre message, encore des mots. Son cerveau a été endommagé. Irréparable. Vous vous fichez des mots. Les mots n’ont aucun sens. Latula a décidé de rester avec lui malgré tout. Peu importe.

Vous vous fichez de tout ça.

 

Le dernier message, envoyé par Cronus Ampora.

 

**tu wvas le laisser gagner ?**

Le laisser gagner.

Rufioh.

Rufioh qui souriait, Rufioh qui est encore là, encore heureux, quelque part. Qui s’amuse et qui rit pendant que vous souffrez, une fois de plus. Rufioh…

C’est de sa faute.

Vous fermez votre téléphone portable et vous vous levez, ignorant la douleur dans vos jambes restées trop longtemps immobiles. C’est de sa faute, vous vous répétez intérieurement. Sa faute à lui, et à Kurloz. Kurloz qui l’a brisée, comme si elle n’était rien, tordu la nuque comme une brindille alors qu’elle était tellement, tellement plus. Meulin qui a senti votre détresse, qui n’a pas voulu que votre cœur se change en pierre. Elle a fait ça pour vous, pour vous sauver. Elle avait senti que quelque chose se serait brisé en vous si vous aviez regardé un innocent mourir sans rien faire. Elle a donné sa vie pour sauver votre âme. Elle vous aimait à ce point et vous n’aviez rien compris.

Kurloz vous l’a enlevée. Il vous a tout volé, tout arraché. Et ils vont gagner. Ils vous ont laissée en vie parce qu’ils avaient besoin de vous, parce que vous leur êtes nécessaire pour réveiller la chose qu’ils tentent de faire venir en ce monde. Ce monstre, piégé dans les failles du temps et de l’espace, hurlant et griffant et frappant les parois de la prison qui le retient hors de cet univers. Il pourrait bien revenir, tout réduire en cendres, vous n’en avez que faire à présent. Mais vous n’allez pas laisser Kurloz et Rufioh gagner.

Si vous ne pouvez plus gagner, vous pouvez au moins vous arranger pour qu’ils perdent à leur tour.

***

Vous aviez presque oublié que c’était l’été. La chaleur vous étouffe, même ainsi en pleine nuit, debout contre le mur de l’arrière d’un manoir dont personne ne connaît le nom. Vous repensez à Meulin, courant et dansant dans les rues sans se soucier de rien, ses longs cheveux se balançant dans son dos. Vous vous concentrez sur cette image, tentez de la faire réapparaître en fermant vos paupières, de vous remémorer son parfum, sa présence. Vous ne dormez plus, plus depuis qu’elle n’est plus avec vous. Vous ne savez pas combien de jours ça fait, mais le sommeil vous a quittée en même temps que le silence. Votre tête vous fait mal, alors vous vous perdez dans son souvenir pour oublier un moment.

Quelques minutes ou quelques heures, comme si le temps avait une quelconque importance de toute façon. Puis des voix se rajoutent au bruit et vos paupières se rouvrent, et c’est le moment pour vous d’avancer.

Quelques pas, c’est tout ce qu’il vous manque avant d’atteindre ce que vous recherchiez. Vous jouez avec le briquet dans votre main. Vous ne savez pas si vos actions serviront à quelque chose, mais vous vous en foutez. Vous devez essayer. Vous connaissez bien le manoir et la porte à l’arrière qui mène directement au sous-sol et qu’ils n’ouvrent jamais qu’à cette heure. Vous n’aviez qu’à attendre le relai des domestiques de garde pour pouvoir y entrer. Vous ne savez pas ce qu’en aurait pensé Meulin, mais l’opinion des morts ne compte plus. Peut-être vous aurait-elle arrêtée avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Vous ne le saurez sans doute jamais.

 

Vous vous arrêtez. La porte est en face de vous, si proche. Alors pourquoi vient-il se mettre en travers de votre route ?

— 動け。  
— T- Tu crois que j’vais te laisser passer aussi facilement, poupée ?  
— あなたとは関係ない、Ｒｕｆｉｏｈ。

Le visage du garçon se tord de colère et il pointe un doigt accusateur vers vous.

— Ça t’amuse, hein ? De t’acharner contre moi comme ça… Tu vas finir par me lâcher un jour, ouais ? Même maintenant tu continues de me rabaisser, dire que ça me regarde pas… Tu crois que t’es meilleure que moi parce que t’as eu droit à quelques privilèges ? M- Mais moi je sais, haha ! Je sais pourquoi Kurloz t’as choisie et pas moi… Les meilleurs pour la fin, c’est bien ce qu’on dit !  
— 黙れ。私はあなたと話す時間がない。  
— Ouais, c’est ça, pas la peine de faire celle qui s’en fout. Je sais bien que tu fais tout ça uniquement pour me pourrir la vie ! Au fond, t’as même pas un semblant de cœur. C’est comme cette poupée, Meulin… Tu t’es servie d’elle pour m’atteindre et ça t’a même pas ébranlée qu’elle soit morte à cause de tes manigances !

Votre sang ne fait qu’un tour dans votre poitrine. Vos mains tremblent, tremblent de rage, et vous articuliez, lentement :

— あなた。は。黙りなさい。  
— Ose prétendre que c’était pas vrai ! Cette fille tu t’en foutais. J’suis sûr que t’as bien ri intérieurement quand il lui a craqué la nuque ! Au fond, c’était sa faute aussi. Elle a été trop stupide de faire confiance à quelqu’un d’aussi monstrueux que toi !

Vous ne prenez même pas conscience d’avoir bougé avant de sentir votre poing s’abattre sur la figure de Rufioh. Il vacille un peu sous le choc, laisse échapper un cri apeuré, mais votre corps a cessé de vous obéir. Vous frappez, vous hurlez, jusqu’à avoir du sang sur vos mains, jusqu’à ce que ses cris parviennent jusqu’à vos oreilles, et là encore, vous continuez de frapper de toutes vos forces. Vous frappez pour tout ce qui vous ronge la poitrine, tout ce qui étouffe vos poumons, vous frappez pour faire taire ce bruit incessant, pour libérer cette rage en vous, mais la rage est tout ce qu’il reste, car sans Meulin il n’y a plus aucune place pour de l’amour.

Vous le frappez encore et encore, mais soudain il s’éloigne. Soudain il est loin. Et vous ne pouvez plus bouger, immobilisée par cette douleur soudaine dans votre ventre. Et vous avez froid alors qu’il y a une minute encore il faisait si chaud. Vous comprenez trop tard pourquoi Rufioh tient un couteau dans sa main. Vous avez tout juste le temps de sentir vos jambes vous lâcher avant de tomber à genoux. Vous plaquez votre main contre votre ventre et pouvez sentir le liquide chaud.

Vous remarquez à peine les trois silhouettes apparues derrière Rufioh jusqu’à reconnaître la stature imposante de Kurloz parmi eux. Votre cœur bat bizarrement dans votre poitrine, vos poumons semblent avoir oublié comment fonctionner correctement. Tout tourne autour de vous, mais vous pouvez voir les mains de Rufioh trembler autour du couteau qu’il tient à deux mains, qu’il fait finalement tomber.

— Je l’ai fait… Je… Je l’ai tuée, héhé…

Son visage se déforme en un sourire, sourire apeuré, sourire de folie. Deux larmes glissent sur ses joues.

— B- Bangarang… 

Vous clignez tout juste des yeux quand une main passe devant sa gorge pour la trancher net. Le sang jaillit jusqu’à vous, tâche vos vêtements, touche votre visage, mais vous ne sentez rien. Rufioh s’effondre et vous revoyez le garçon plus jeune que vous, celui qui ressemble tant à Kurloz. Son visage n’a rien d’heureux, il regarde le cadavre avec un air de dégoût. Comme un déchet.

Au fond c’est ce qu’il était. Vous auriez cru ressentir plus de choses en voyant Rufioh mourir. Vous ne savez pas si vous devez être heureuse ou triste. Peut-être parce que vous êtes en train de mourir vous-même.

Quelle importance.  
Lentement, vous reculez jusqu’au mur tout proche, vous vous laissez tomber contre lui.

— La mort de la Sorcière du Temps est contradictoire avec nos plans miraculeux.

Encore cette voix, la voix de Kurloz dans votre tête. Elle n’est plus qu’un vague murmure à présent, vous n’êtes même pas certaine de ne pas l’avoir rêvée. Le plus jeune reste pensif un instant, puis son visage s’étire en un mince sourire.

— Peu importe la fille de pute en rouge, nous avons encore une remplaçante.  
— J’imagine que fa va être à moi, alors.

Vous reconnaissez cette voix. Vous la reconnaissez et vous tentez de vous dire que c’est faux, effrayée par la réalisation que sa présence ici entraînerait.

Mais le garçon s’avance et vous essayez de vous relever, essayez de bouger, en vain. Votre cœur vous lâche. Il avait déjà perdu toutes ses forces depuis longtemps. Le jeune aux airs de Makara tend un bras vers lui et il vient s’y lover en souriant, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres tachées du sang de Rufioh. Et il vous jette un dernier regard avant de se retourner avec lui, disparaissant dans l’obscurité.

Sollux, le frère de Mituna. Si bien informé des agissements de son aîné.

Sollux, le petit ami d’Aradia. Vous avez eu tort. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de vous. Ils avaient une remplaçante juste sous les yeux. Petite Aradia, si naïve, et comme elle l’aimait. Elle accourrait sans réfléchir s’il le lui demandait.

Ils avaient gagné.

 

 

 

Il fait nuit noire, vous n’y voyez presque plus. Vous vous demandez si le jour va bientôt se lever. Si vous serez encore en vie quand les premiers rayons du soleil pointeront à travers les nuages. Vous imaginez que Meulin est toujours là, que ses bras vous enveloppent, vous plongent dans cette étreinte silencieuse que vous désirez tant retrouver. Vous la revoyez sourire, jouer avec la paume de votre main, ses yeux brillant d’innocence et de tant d’autres choses. Vous auriez aimé réaliser à quel point vous étiez heureuse en sa présence. Vous avez perdu la notion du temps, perdu le goût de ses lèvres, le souvenir de sa chaleur. Au fond, plus rien n’a d’importance. Rien n’en a jamais eu.

Alors vos lèvres miment les mêmes gestes que celles de Meulin à la toute fin dans un dernier mot qui n’en est pas un, parce que vous n’avez jamais eu besoin de mots avec elle. Vos yeux se ferment, et vous embrassez le silence.

 

FIN


End file.
